Chasing Hearts
by ShadowKissedDhampir
Summary: Its Valentines day and time for St. Vlads annual competition which Rose is dead set on winning. But sometimes Rose can take things too far, and when she does, the consquences are not pretty.. **CHARACTER'S BELONG TO RICHELLE MEAD I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, RATED M FOR MATURE SCENES (its Rose.. what do you expect?)
1. Chapter 1

I was actually up early, a fact that was sure to surprise Lissa when she came to wake me.

Sure enough, ten minutes later there came the banging at me door. I threw it open and did a little twirl for her. Her mouth dropped open.

"Rose.. you're actually up and you look amazing!" She exclaimed, walking in and shutting the door behind her. I took in our appearances side by side in the mirror.

Lissa of course looked like an angel. Her suede skirt reach just above the knee. She paired a low cut white tank with it, topping the whole thing off with stilettos. Her make up was simple and natural but she still rocked the look.

Me on the other hand, looked like sex on a stick. I had on a black pencil skirt that just barely brushed the tops of my thighs. I had on a black and purple corset top that was pulled as tight as possible. The whole thing was completed with stilettos. The whole thing showed off my assets perfectly and clearly.

"Damn Rose.. who you trying to impress?" Lissa said, whistling.

"Just trying to win," I said, grinning.

"Just trying to win my ass." Lissa shot at me. I just smiled back slyly, thinking of Dimitri. But Lissa didnt need to know that.

"Come on! We don't want to be late!" I exclaimed, grabbing her arm. She grinned and followed me out the door. It was time to get this competition started.

When we arrived in the gym, most of the people playing were already there. I took a seat next to some of my friends and waited for Alberta to start the meeting.

"Welcome, Moroi and dhampirs. As you know, today is Valentine's Day and time for our annual competition." Cheers broke out around the auditorium.

"Many of you are familiar with the rules of this game, but just in case, were going to go over them again. Any boy participating is required to wear the heart. If you dont have one on, it either means youve already cracked or you aren't playing. Girls, anything goes to get the guys to talk, except maiming them." At this, she looked directly at me. "Girl with the most hearts at the end has to kiss each guy she took a heart from and go on a date with them. And one other announcement, this year, some select guardians will be playing as well. Girls, guys get on your separate sides, guys grab your hearts. Guardians that are playing, do the same."

They followed the order, eager to get the contest going. If my eyes hadn't been focused of Dimitri, I would've missed him picking up a heart and sliding it on. He caught me looking and winked. I grinned.

This was definitely going to be interesting.

**Welp I started a new story, figured why not? I know the chapters really short but i trying out shorter chapters this time. Like i said this one will mostly have short chapters but there will hopefully be a lot of them. Please leave thoughts in the reviews. Thanks, 5+ reviews and next chapter will be posted.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alberta released the guys ahead of the girls to prepare them for the hoard that was sure to come after them.

"Okay, ladies, we will reconvene at 2am. Good luck" Alberta called, releasing the girls. I walked out the doors and to the first Moroi I saw. As he turned around, my eyes zeroed in on the heart he wore around his neck.

"Hi, I'm Rose Hathaway," I said with forced cheerfulness. He ignore me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Its not nice to ignore somebody. Especially not a dhampir who could kick you ass."

That got his attention. With shaking words he mumbled a sorry and handed me the heart. I just smiled and walked away.

This was going to be easier than I thought.

And it continued like that. Everybody I talked to gave me the heart without a problem because they're all scared of me. Ugh.. I like being feared but its been way tk easy.

After about three hours, I had about twelve hearts. I had targeted all the nerdy boys first, though of course being Moroi, they were still pretty hot. I walked out of the cafeteria and ran right into Jesse and Ralf. They were talking to each other but shut up the second I appeared. I desperately wanted to say something but bit my tongue and moved to walk around them. I glanced covertly back at them ever so slightly and saw them both staring at me in open mouth shock. I laughed and grinned, knowing someone who would definitely make it a challenge to get his heart, someone who was a master at biting his tongue.

Next target: Dimitri.

DPOV

I watched Roza walk down the stairs of the bleachers in that fuck-me skirt she was wearing, feeling lust coil in my stomach. I shifted in my seat, trying not to draw attention to myself. When she found out I was playing this year, she would most definitely come for me. And I was going to have to try my hardest to not crack. Alberta called the guardians that were playing down to get their hearts and when I looked up, Roza's eyes connected with mine. I winked at her and she grinned. This was going to be interesting.

Alberta released us and I knew the girls would follow shortly. I walked slowly to my room just waiting for Roza to come and show up to claim me as hers.

After three hours and no show of Roza, I started to get worried. What ifs pounded through my head. What if she wasn't coming? What if she didnt want to? What if she was hurt? What if..

A knock on my door silenced all my what ifs. I walked over slowly, mentally preparing myself. I opened the door and saw Roza standing there, still wearing the fuck-me skirt and ridiculously tight corset. I could feel a hard on already coming. I let her in and quickly shut the door.

Only then did I notice the numerous hearts hanging around her neck. There were thirteen hanging there.

"Comrade, see something you like?" She pureed, twirling around. The skirt rose up even high, showing off even more leg. I gulped but didnt respond.

"Not going to respond? I guess well have to do this the hard way." She walked right up to me and pressed her body against mine. In those ridiculous sexy heels she was only a few inches shorter. Putting her lips right next to my ear, she whispered, "I will make you scream my name, Comrade. I swear it"

Before I could fully understand what was happening, Roza dropped to her knees before me, her hands on my thighs, her eyes on the buldge in my pants. She licked her lips an action so sexy, it only made me harder. She glanced up at me and smirked before slowly unbuttoning my jeans. She pulled the zipper down as slow as possible and started to tug my jeans off. I had to bite my lip to keep from shouting out.

Her words came back to me. I WILL MAKE YOU SCREAM MY NAME COMRADE. I SWEAR IT.

And I was positive that she would.

**thanks to those that reviewed. Next chapter will be up soon :) So the next chapter, I'm warning now will be a lemon.. kinda.. partially.. might split it into two chapters idk yet.. so if you dont like that then dont read the next chapter. 5+ reviews and the next chapter will go up.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rose POV

I walked towards Dimitri's dorm, excitement coursing through me. I grinned in anticipation. As I neared Dimitri's dorm building, a sound made pause. As I went closer the sound became more distinct. I grinned as I recognized it. As I walked around the corner, Sydney looked up and grinned at me.

"Rose!" She exclaimed, flying off Adrian's lap. He looked at me, mock annoyance on his face before grinning. Syd barrelled towards me. I caught her, laughing.

"Syd, Adrian," I said, hand on my hip.

"Let me guess.. You want my heart," Adrian said with a grin. I grinned back and held my hand out. He placed the paper heart in my hand and rolled his eyes.

"I would've given it to you anyways.. I'm too scared you'd kick my ass. Nobody in their right mind would say no to you" Adrian said, wrapping his arm Sydney. She grinned at him and nestled closer. I couldn't help the awe that escaped my mouth.

"Not to mention that you're one of the hottest girls here. Syd being the other of course," Adrian said, looking at Sydney with complete love on his face. She looked back up at him with the same starry gaze.

"Well I must be on my way, don't do anything I wouldn't." I said, looping Adrian's heart over my neck.

"That isn't much Rose!" Syd called after me.

"That's the point," I said with another grin.

"Have fun with the cradle robber." Adrian called after me.

"Oh I will." I said with a grin. I will indeed.

I walked up to his dorm and banged on the door. When the door opened, I had the satisfaction of seeing Dimitri's jaw drop at the sight of me. I grinned and twirled, showing off more leg.

"See something you like Comrade?" I purred., loving the way his breath hitched as his dark eyes roamed my body.

He gulped but didnt respond.

"Not going to respond? I guess well have to do this the hard way." I walked right up to him and pressed my body flush against his. In my sexy heels i was only a few inches shorter. Putting my lips right next to his ear, I whispered, "I will make you scream my name, Comrade. I swear it"

I dropped to her knees before him, my hands on Dimitri's thighs, my eyes on the buldge in his pants. I licked my lips, an action so sexy, it only made him even harder. I glanced up at him and smirked before slowly unbuttoning his jeans. I pulled the zipper down as slow as possible and started to tug the jeans off. He bit my lip to keep from shouting out.

I through his pants across the room and looked up at him. His eyes were squeezed shut, his hands gripping the wall and a light sheen of sweat had cover him. His teeth were still biting into his lip as I ran my hand over his erection. He gasped and I released his member from his boxers. I leaned back on my heels and looked up, meeting Dimitri's gaze. His eyes shifted downward to wear my skirt had ridden up enough to leave nothing to imagination. He moaned softly and closed his eyes again. I ran my finger over the tip and he groaned out.

I slowly, softly, took his tip in my mouth and started to suck him. His hands tangled in my hair, urging me to take more of him in. I complied and started to deep throat him, running my fingers and nails over everything I could reach. I sucked and licked as much as I could, and fondled with his ball sac. His groans were constant now and quickly succeeded in turning me one.

Without warning, he exploded in my mouth, moaning my name. I released him and stood up, eager to claim my prize.

"Not so fast Roza." His accent was more pronounced now that he was turned on and filled with lust. "Never start something you can't finish."

His lust filled eyes caught mine and he swung me up into the air and set me on his bed.

"Its your turn. And I'm going to agonize you just like you did for me."

**another lemon next chapter. Review please! Thanks to all that have reviewed. I really really really appreciate it. 5+ reviews and I'll update. :) :)

Oh and as for Adrian and Sydney (sydrian) they are together. By some amazing thing people accept that they lo e each other and all of that. Just imagine that they're the same race I guess you could say. Most accept it some don't but they don't give a damn cause they're madly in love :))****


	4. Chapter 4

RPOV His body pressed against mine as he trailed kisses over the exposed skin. I shivered as he kissed my neck. His hands were roaming all over, touching everything he could as if if he stopped, I would be gone. His hands reached my skirt and hovered on my thighs, playing with the edge of the skirt. I groaned in frustration. "Dimitri! Stop with the teasing," I begged. He looked at me and just grinned. I tried to move my hips against his erection but his hands held me down, preventing any farther motion. "Patience, Roza. All good things come to those who wait," he murmured in my ear. "I don't give a damn about your Zen wisdom right now," I said back through gritted teeth. "You are torturing me." He grinned at me and yanked the skirt off. His hands gripped my thighs, the tip of his fingers playing with the edge of my thong. He grinned up at me and locked his fingers around the edge and pulled. They slid off fairly easily and he flung them across the room. I squirmed under his heavey gaze and felt wetness between my thighs. Dimitri bent down and lightly licked my slit. I moaned out softly and tangled my fingers in my hair. Chuckling softly at my response he licked the slit again, this time sucking on my clit. Vibrations shook through my body and left me moaning. He slowly pushed a finger inside of me and moved it around. My hips bucked upwards as his mouth latched onto my clit again. He added another finger and thrusted faster. My moans were getting louder as I felt release near. Adding another finger, Dimitri lightly bit down on my clit. I screamed his name as orgasm ripped through me. My fingers tightened in his hair as he swallowed everything. Crawling back up over top of me, he kissed me, sliding his tongue along my lips for permission. I granted it and flipped us over so I was on top. I unlaced my bodice and slid it off. His gaze was on my breasts, newly freed from its confines. I leaned over him and let my hair make a shield around us. His lips captured mine once more and he moaned as I put slight pressure on his erection. "Roza," he said, breaking the kiss. His voice was husky, his accent way more pronounced. "I need you." I looked down at him and he flipped us back over, lining up with my entrance. I felt the tip of his dick teasing me slightly and moaned. "This might hurt, just for a second though," Dimitri whispered, concern showing in his eyes. "I know. But I want this," I whispered back, pushing my hips upwards. He groaned and slowly started to enter me. Already there was a slight pain. I knew it would get worse when he broke my hymen. "Are you positive?" He asked me, brushing the hair from my face. I nodded. He started to push forward just as there was banging on the door. "Guardian Belikov. Open up," Alberta's voice rang clear through the door. My widened eyes met his. We were both thinking the same thing. Shit.

****thanks to everybody that reviewed! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave you thoughts in the comments! 5+ reviews for the next chapter!***


	5. Chapter 5

***thank you so much to everybody who reviewed this story. It means so much to me!*** DPOV I looked down at Roza, my breath catching in my throat. She looked so beautiful, her hair fanned out around her, a light coating of sweat covering her body, her pearly white teeth biting into her lips slightly trying not to moan. I kissed her neck and her breathing hitched. I placed myself at her entrance, the feeling of how wet she was making me harder. I started the push in slowly, knowing that it was her first time. She winced slightly in pain as I approached her hymen. I locked my lips onto hers and started to push slowly. "Belikov. Open up." Alberta's voice rang through the door. I looked down at Roza's widened eyes. Shit. "Roza," I whispered urgently. "Hide in the bathroom. Do not make a sound." She nodded and quickly and quietly slid into the bathroom. I kicked her clothes under the bed and went in search of mine. "Belikov! Now!" Alberta called again, knocking harder. "Hang on! I'm not ummm.. Decent," I called back, finding my shirt and pants. I grabbed a water bottle from my bedside and dumped it on my head. Tying my hair back, I walked over to the door, making sure nothing looked out of place. I swung it open right as she raised her arm to knock again. "Belikov. We need to talk." She said stiffly. "About?" I questioned. "Rosemarie Hathaway." Adrian POV I grabbed Sydney and spun her around, laughing as she shrieked and started to giggle. I pressed my lips against hers, pulling her bottom lip into my mouth. She pulled away, and tried to catch her breath. "Adrian... Not here," she said, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Then let's go back to my room," I murmured in her ear. "Were going to run out of poetry to read," Syd teased. I grinned mysteriously and swung up into my arms. She laid her head on my chest and tightened her arms around my neck. "I'm glad I have you to protect me," Syd whispered. "Oh really?" I smirked. "Is that all I'm good for?" "Well.. Your treejitsu is pretty hilarious," she said, hopping out of my arms. "You're in for it now, Sage," I said chasing her. My arms grabbed her waist and pulled her back to me. I pressed my lips against the hollow of her neck and she moaned quietly. "I think I may just take you up on that offer, Mr. Ivashkov," Syd whispered to me. Keeping on arm around her waist, I led her to the dorm doors. "Then what are we waiting for?" RPOV I heard Dimitri let Alberta in and snapped the light in the bathroom off. I tried to listen in on what they were saying but it was hard. I was guessing that they were still at the door and hopefully staying there. But then I heard something that made me freeze. "Rosemarie Hathaway," the voice belonged to Alberta. They were talking about me. Which means one of two things. Either A) Alberta was there to talk to Dimitri about my progress or B) the school (or at least Alberta) knows about me and Dimitri. And i had a feeling that it was the latter. Oh shit. **hi there.. Another cliffhanger.. Hope you like the Sydrian sweetness. The poetry and treejitsu thing are references to the Fiery Heart.. Hope you guys liked the chapter.. Leave your thoughts in the reviews. 5+ for an update**** Sorry for the weird format.. Its doing it when I upload the chapter..** 


	6. Chapter 6

Dimitri POV I gulped, staring at Alberta. "What about Rose?" I asked, keeping my voice as calm as possible. "I just have a few questions about her uh.. Progress," Alberta replied, one eyebrow arched. "Fire away," I said, sitting on my bed. I faintly smelled Roza's perfume and tensed. If I could smell it, surely Alberta could smell it as well. "Is there a problem , Belikov? You're tense" she remarked. I untensed myself not wanting to draw attention. "Your training with Rose, how is it going?" Alberta questioned. "Good Rose has made great progress." I said keeping my low like normal. "Oh? And that doesn't have anything to do with the relationship you currently have with her?" I froze. Gulping, I pulled my guardian mask on. "The only relationship I have with Rosemarie is a strictly professional one." I said stiffly. Alberta laughed. "Belikov, I know that you and Rose have been uh.. Seeing each other, if you could call it that. No point in denying it." I opened my mouth and she held up a hand cutting me off. "In fact I know that she has taken the heart you wore around your neck five hours ago." I had nothing to say, suddenly fearing that they would kick Roza out of the Academy. I didn't care if I lost my job, but Roza she has a lot of potential. She would be very useful to Moroi society. "Nothing to say Belikov?" She snapped. "Fine, fire me but keep Roza. She is extraordinarily. She would be a be help to society." I said, looking Alberta in the eyes. "Roza, eh?" She questioned. I nodded. She knew that it was simply Rose's name in Russian. "Belikov, do you truly care for Rose?" "Yes. I love her." There was no hesitation. Sighing, she ran her hand over her shirt hair. "Look, I think that age shouldn't matter in who you love as long as its not to out there. You and Rose, you age difference isn't that big." She paused and I let out the breath I had been holding. "But, you are her teacher. She's your student. Its unethical and illegal." I closed my eyes a d sat on the bed. "Are you going to take us to Kirova?" "You didn't let me finish." She said. "Just keep it on the down low. If Kirova found out, she would kick Rose out and have both of our asses. Don't be obvious, and tell Rose. I would tell her myself but I have the feeling that you were in the middle of something and that she is hiding in the bathroom right now." My jaw dropped and she walked out the door. I walked over to the bathroom door and swung it open. She shot up from where was sitting on the edge of the bathtub and walked over to me. "Dimitri," she said, wrapping her arms around me. I stiffened. She pulled back and looked up at me. "Dimitri? What's wrong?" She whispered, her eyes showing what her brain refused to process. "She knows Rose." I said back, keeping emotion from my face and voice. "But she's okay with it. We just have to be careful." I said looking up at him. He avoided my gaze and anger sparked inside me. "I heard her Dimitri! I heard her say to not be as obvious about it and keep it on the down low." "Roza, please. Stop," he whispered, locking my face between his hands. His forehead pressed against mine and my heart started to beat faster as his lips approached mine. At the last moment he turned away and let go of me. He stepped back and pulled my clothes from under the bed. "Dimitri?" My voice cracked. He flinched at the pain in my voice but handed me the cloths anyway. "Put them on," he said not looking at me. When he just stood there, he finally turned to look at me. "Rose. Put the clothes on. You need to leave." I flinched as my name washed over my body. The only time he called me Rose was if we were with other people and before we started going out. "W-what?" He looked away again as I slid the cold clothes over my body. "Goodbye, Rose. Practice is cancelled until I can find another mentor for you." Tears flooded my eyes but I refused to let him see them. "I don't need another mentor. And I don't need you." I ran out before the tears started falling. I just barely made it back to room before I collapsed on my bed and the tears really started to fall. **thanks for the reviews of last chapter! Hope you liked this one. Since Alberta supported Rose and Dimitri in the books I figured she should support them here. Please review, like always 5+ reviews for an update ** 


	7. Chapter 7

**** Sorry about the way its been so tight recently. I write it with spaces and lines and stuff like that but when i upload it it all goes away. It does that when I upload the new chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews! I got home today and saw 5 review messages all within the space of an hour. I just really wanted to say thanks! ***

APOV

I was lying in bed, with Sydney's arms wrapped around me. I was in my happy place. A happy place that quickly was shattered by the persistent banging on my door. I untangled myself from Syd and walked over, throwing the door open.

"What in the hell is so fucking important that you have beat the living daylights out of my door?" Lissa stood there breathless, staring at me in shock.

"It's Rose." She managed to get out, taking huge gulps of air. "I can't get her out of her room. Please Adrian," she begged.

I glanced behind me at Syd's still sleeping form. Quickly leaving a note for her, I followed Lissa out of my room and towards Rose's. I banged on the door once there and when there was no answer, I twisted the knob and walked in. A pillow flew towards my face and I effortlessly ducked.

"Go away," the voice was dry and rough as if she had been crying.

"Rose," I said, meeting her bloodshot eyes. "Please, Rose. Just talk to me."

"I don't want to talk, Adrian. Just leave me alone."

"Like hell I will." I walked over and sat next to her balled up form on the bed. "Rose, just tell me wrong. Please?"

"Why do you think somethings wrong?" She asked through a sniffle.

"You're crying." That was the only proof that I needed. Rose doesn't cry. And she definitely wouldn't let me watch her cry.

"Dimitri." Her voice broke as she whispered the word. If I didn't have good hearing due to being Moroi, I wouldn't have caught the word.

"What about Dimitri?" I asked tentatively, knowing I was probably treading on dangerous waters.

"He.. He.." She burst into tears again. Soothingly, I rubbed her back and calmed her down enough to tell me what had happened. Fury filled my entire body. That bastard.

"I'm going to kill him. How dare he!" I felt darkness rush through my body, fueling my anger and I shuddered. I couldn't afford darkness to take me over again. It didn't end pretty last time.

"Adrian," Rose whisperdd from the bed. "Don't."

"No promises," I whispered back. Glancing at the clock, I saw it was almost one thirty. "Rose, you have to start getting ready for the final results of the competition. And I have a plan."

At this, she perked up, just a little. "What kind of plan?"

"Make him regret it. Make him regret screwing you over. Show him what he's missing." I said, digging through her clothds for something even skimpier than what she previously wore. Finally I hit jackpot, pulling a deep red dress out of her closet. Then I called Lissa in and gave her a brief rundown on what happened and handed her the makeup. She pulled Rose into the bathroom and didn't come out for nearly thirty minutes. When they finally came out, Rose's hair was down and sorta teased to give it a sexy look, kinda like the "I just had sex" look. Her makeup was just perfect, with mascara showing off her eyes and a dark red lipstick that would match her dress perfectly.

"Come on Rose! Clothes off," I said, for once in a completely nonsexual way. She cracked a small grin at me as I handed her the dress. She stripped down and pull the dress over her head fitting it into place. It was tight, leaving nothing to imagination. It cut off just past her butt, and hugged each and every curve she had. The cut showed just the right cleavage, and the stilettos made her legs look longer and better.

"Perfect," Lissa and I chorused together as we looked her over. Dimitri was definitely going to pay. It was revenge time.

**hope ypu liked the chapter! sooo... What do you think Dimitri's reaction will be? Thoughts in the reviews please. 5+ for an update. Thanks again for all the reviews guys! This is the first time I've updated twice in the same day! I appreciate it so much! ***


	8. Chapter 8

DPOV

My heart clenched as I watched Rose leave.

_Its for the best._

The thought pounded through my head reminding me of all the things I had to lose.

_All the things that are worth losing in exchange for Roza._

The traitor voice whispered in my mind. Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair and straightened my clothes. I walked out the door and towards the gym.

I could hear the novices and Moroi alike, their voices swelling louder and louder. I walked in behind Alberta and Stan Alto. I took my place next to rest of the guardians and scanned the crowd for Roza. I didn't see her anywhere.

A commotion by the door distracted me and my jaw fell open as Rose walked in, Adrian Ivashkov and Lissa Dragomir by her sides. The outfit she wore went past provocating and straight into dangerous territory. Alberta stormed over to her and said something to her that made her eyes narrow. She snapped something back in true Rose Hathaway style and brushed past her, leaving Alberta speechless.

Rose took her seat, the hearts, one of which being mine, dangling from her hand.

Unfreezing from where she stood in the middle of the gym, Alberta took the microphone and called attention of all the students.

"Welcome back! This competition has been a St. Vladimir tradition for many years. The wah we are going to do it this year is simply by numbers. I'm going to start with a number and it you have that many hearts, or more, stand up. Understand?" She held the novices at attention as well as the Moroi. Both were eager to see the winner. Some chorused back understood, others said OK and some stayed silent.

"5."

About twenty five girls stood, Rose among them. As the numbers got higher, the girls standing soon retired to their seats once more.

"11." It was Rose and one other girl left, a royal Moroi by the name of Marlene Ivashkov. Obviously being part of the Ivashkov family had made her a player, just like Adrian.

"12." With an angry cry, Marlene sat down, throwing the hearts down. People rose up to congratulate Rose, as she made her way to the front. Alberta took the hearts from her and offered a chair to Rose. She opted to stand, even though the heels were probably killing her feet.

One by one, Alberta ran through the names of guys and one by one, they came up to kiss her.

"Marcus Williams.

"Nicholas Anders

"Michael Dayton

"Richard Conta

"Jacob Richardson"

On and on the list went. And she was sparing no expense to these boys. I felt jealousy stir within me as she made out with each of the guys. There was no holding back and from my position, I could see everything very clearly. I groaned internally at myself for letting her go. Why was I such as fucking idiot.

"Dimitri Belikov."

I was so lost in my thoughts, I almost didn't hear my name be called. As I rose from my chair, Rose did the same. We met in the middle of the gym floor, and she looked up at me, her eyes filled with fury.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Her body stiffened, so I know she heard me. "Roza, hear me out."

"Don't call me that. You lost the right to call my Roza when you gave up," she hissed. Putting her body in a certain way, she rose of her and mocked putting a kiss on my cheek.

She turned around and walked away, meeting Adrian half way there. I stared at them, wishing that i was in Adrian's place.

Walking out the door, jealously pounding through my veins, I made a promise I had to keep.

My date with Roza was tomorrow night, and I would do whatever it takes to get her back. I swear it.

***8 reviews in a few hours, thank you so much! I love seeing review notifications in my inbox. Hope you liked this chapter. I know its short, but the next chapter will be way longer (hopefully). Should I continue with Dimitri's POV or switch back to Rose's? 5+ reviews for more chapters..***


	9. Chapter 9

***so many reviews.. Omg thank you so much. I'm shocked at how well this story has gone. To everybody who's been reviewing thank you so much! Without further ado, Dimitri's POV.***

I paced through my living room, restlessness claiming me. I had to figure out a way to get Roza back and soon.

I idiotically let my fears get the best of me when truly, my only real fear was losing Roza. And by trying to protect her, I managed to also lose her.

A knock from my door pulled me out of my thoughts. I walked towards the door, praying with everything inside of me that Roza was on the other side of the door.

It swung open to reveal Adrian Ivashkov standing on my door step.

"I come with a message from Rose. She does not wish to see you, speak to you or to love you any longer. Your date has been cancelled." Adrian kept his voice stiff yet polite.

"Canceled?" My head refused to wrap around the word. "She can't cancel it."

"And teachers shouldn't date their students. Already broke one rule, what's another?" Adrian said, standing up taller, trying to make himself have more authority.

"Now look here Ivashkov," I said taking a step towards him. He smirked back at me.

"Nah nah. You may be older, Belikov, but remember, I'm a royal Moroi, and you're just a lowly dhampir. I have the authority here." He shot at me, making me take a step back as I considered his words.

"You would never say that to Rose," I told him. He continued to smirk.

"While that is true, what is also true is the fact that Rose is my friend. You are not," he said back. He turned around and walked down the hallway. I slammed my door as I walked back through it.

Cancelled. She cancelled.

Lying on my bed, I gazed up at the ceiling and eventually fell asleep, memories of the last time I was in this bed with Roza stuck in my head.

Sydney POV

I woke up to an empty bedroom. Adrian wasn't next to me and he wasn't anywhere in the house. I had just started to panic when I saw the note on the table by the door.

Gone to help Rose. Something's wrong. If you're up before I come back, come to Rose's room.

Love always, Adrian.

I smiled and walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. I saw a pot in the maker, already brewed, and frowned. There was nothing in the note about coffee, and it was off while I was asleep. I shrugged and poured myself a cup.

Setting the coffee on the table, I walked back into the bedroom to pull on some proper clothes. I pulled on the shirt Adrian made me and some skinny jeans that Rose made me buy. Surprisingly, they were pretty comfortable.

Walking back into the kitchen, I reached for my cup and grabbed empty air. I looked over and saw nothing on the table. It was gone.

"Adrian, very funny. Haha." I called. "Now give me back my coffee."

Nobody showed up and my heart started to speed up just a little.

"Adrian! I'm serious. I want my coffee."

Still a no show. My heart was hammering in my chest as a high pitched giggle sounded through the house. My irrational fear of vampires came back as moved towards the bedroom, planning to lock myself in there.

I paused as the giggle sounded again. Wait a minute. I knew that giggle. I started laughing as I realized how stupid I was being. I was dating a freaking vampire. They-at least the good kind- would never hurt me.

"Jill, I know your there. Can I please have my coffee back now?" I asked, though it probably came out more as pleading.

A head with messy brown hair peeked around the corner to the laundry room. As she revealed her entire self, I saw my cup dangling from one hand. I held out my hand and she placed it there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, taking a sip.

Jill looked up at me shamelessly and said "Adrian sent me to check on you and say that he doesn't know when he'll be back so it would be better to just go over to Rose's." Jill said.

"Ah." I said. "But you didn't have to take my coffee."

"What's the fun it that?" She asked, following me out the door. I ruffled her hair and rolled my eyes. She darted in front of me. We walked towards Rose's section of the building and turned down her hall. Coming from the other end was Adrian. Handing my cup to Jill, I took off running towards him and launched myself at him.

He laughed and caught me in his arms, spinning me around. He placed a quick kiss on my lips and set me down. My heart started beating faster again, this time for a completely different reason.

We walked back to where Jill was standing with my coffee. I took the cup from her and knocked on Rose's door. Adrian wrapped his arms around me waist as Rose opened the door.

"Syd, Adrian," Rose said. "Jill. Come in."

"So what was wrong?" I asked. Adrian's grip around my waist tightened as Rose froze.

"Just a couple complications. Adrian kinda snapped me out of it." Rose said without turning around.

"Dimitri broke up with her after Alberta came to see them about their relationship while they were about to have sex for the first time," Adrian whispered in my ear and my mouth fell open. Before I could say anything, he whispered again, "Don't say a word."

I agreed and sat on the edge of Rose's bed as she scrubbed heavy makeup off. A red dress was lying on the floor in the bathroom and she was wearing a huge sweatshirt that was either Adrian's or Dimitri's. I was guessing that it was the former.

Adrian sat down next to and scooted closer until I pressed right up against him. "Jill scared me earlier," I murmured in his ear. He laughed softly under his breath.

Taking another sip of my coffee, a idea struck me. I stood up told Adrian I was going to get a refill on coffee. Once out the door, I turned not towards our room, but the opposite direction.

DPOV

I have having a excellent dream about Roza when a banging on my door jolted me awake. Stumbling to the door, I opened it and was shocked to see Sydney Sage standing on my door step.

"Sydney. What can I do for you?" I asked, standing up completely.

"Why did you break it off with Rose?" My jaw dropped open out of complete shock. She usually wasn't that straight forward. "Rose is my friend. I want to know."

"Why does it even matter? She's not going to take me back. She won't even see me," I moped. Walking back inside, I reached under the cabinet for my bottle of Russian vodka. When I turned around Sydney stood there.

"Well not with that attitude you won't." Sydney remarked. "You're already being pestimistic about it, then of course you're going to fail."

The fact that that hadn't occurred to me was astonishing. Regardless, I still poured myself a heaping glass of vodka and started to drink.

"Will you tell me now?" Sydney asked. "Remember that I used to be an Alchemist. I have ways of figuring out information."

Sighing, deciding that there was no point in trying to keep it in, I said, "I was protecting her. If Kirova found out, they would kick her out of school and then we'd lose all of potential."

"You broke things off with her to protect her and now you want to get back together with her because?"

"She means the world to me Sydney. Kinda the way you and Adrian feel about each other. Losing my job is nothing compared to losing Roza," I whispered.

"Then tell her that," Sydney said back.

Shaking my head sadly, I sighed. "She won't listen. While its been nice talking to you, I shall go drown my sorrows in vodka."

She walked towards the door and pulled it open. "Don't turn into Adrian. We saw how that turned out."

The door slammed behind her and I poured myself more alcohol.

Adrian POV

Sydney was still gone nearly thirty minutes later. Even I knew that it didn't take thirty minutes to walk to our apartment and get more coffee. I paced Rose's room not being able to keep myself still.

"Adrian. Stop pacing. You're worrying me. Sydney's safe. She probably stopped for food or something. Or maybe she got caught up talking to some smartie about a book or history. She is fine." Rose said, calling from inside the bathroom, where she was throwing out everything that reminded her of Dimitri.

The door to the room swung open and Sydney walked in, empty handed.

"Where were you? I got really worried, Syd." I murmured, wrapping my arms around her.

"So worried that there's pace marks on my carpet now," Rose mumbled, making Syd crack a small smile.

"Took a walk, drank some coffee." She replied, not looking at me. "So, Rose, I was doing some thinking."

"Aren't you always doing that?" Rose asked, walking out of the bathroom with a mascara tube in her hand.

"Well yeah, but this is different," she said. Rose raised her eyebrows. "Did you ever consider why Dimitri left you?"

"I know why he did. He thought he could get something fun out of playing with a student." Her voice was bitter.

"Rose. No. He was just trying to protect you. He told me. Now he's up in his room, drowning his sorrows in alcohol," she said, as if she were pleading.

Rose came out of the bathroom and glared at Sydney.

"And when did you ask him this?"

"When I saw him earlier," she said. Her voice trailed off as Rose continued to glare.

"Well if you so interested in talking to him and taking his side, why don't you date him?" Rose snapped.

Her aura flew up in front of me, the black in it increasingly growing. The other colors were fading as black took them over. Faintly I heard Rose saying other things, thing that made Sydney pale and recoil backwards.

"Rose! Stop! The darkness is controlling you! Take control Rose!" I yelled. She flinched and turned her heated gaze on me.

Words were flying from her mouth faster than I could comprehend them.

"Rose, this isn't you. This isn't you. Snap out of it. Its the darkness talking." I said, using a soothing voice. Something I said provoked her and she only screamed louder. The darkness was feeding off all the anger and hurt inside and definitely hurting her on the outside. Sydney stared at Rose, mouth open, kinda in a horrorish way.

"This isn't you!" I screamed back at her. Finally something got through to her and she froze. Closing her eyes, her body started to collapse. I ran to her side, catching her just before her head smacked against the tile in the bathroom.

I felt for her pulse and saw only a weak sign of it.

"Syd, go. Run as fast as you can and get Dr. O. Hurry!" I shouted st her and she flew out of the room. I pulled up Rose's aura, still seeing the darkness take over. Studying it a little longer, I realized something was wrong. And I had the feeling that if I didn't figure this out and find a cure, it could very well be fatal.

**hope you enjoyed thus chapter. Made it longer for those asking for a longer chapter. Whos POV should I start with on the next chapter? Pretty please with a cherry on top review. 5+ for another chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**thank you all who reviewed. I aprecciate it so much!***

DPOV

I must have passed out a some point during the night. When I came to this moring, my head was pounding like it might spilt open. My bottle of vodka was completely gone. I sat up and realized that I was on the floor not my bed. Gripping the empty bottle in one hand, I pulled my self to my feet, swaying a little, before stumbling to the kitchen.

If this is how Adrian feels after getting wasted, I dont see how he can continue to drink so much.

I peeled off my damp clothes and headed towards the bathroom. I turned the cold water on and stepped under, shivering as the pellets of water hit my back.

My shower took longer than normal. Way longer. This damn hangover was definitely impairing me. I sat down on the couch and turned TV on. I turned the volume to nearly nonexistent and closed my eyes.

I jolted and gripped my head when somebody started banging on my door. I walked over and opened it. Adrian and Sydney were standing there.

Clutching my head with one hand, the door with the other, I grumbled, "What the hell do you want?"

"Peace treaty. Just for now," Adrian said, his arms raised in surrender. "Rose is in the med clinic and"

I didn't hear the rest of what he said. I had already started running towards the med clinic.

I burst through the doors startling the receptionist.

"Where is Rose Hathaway?" I growled. She looked up at me in slight fear.

"Room 432," she said. "But you have to be family to see her."

I just walked right past her. I want to run to her. I had to see her. I had to make sure she was okay.

I walked into her room and my heart stopped.

She was lying immobile on the bed, IV stuck in her arm, her skin whiter than it should be. I dropped to my knees next to her bed and gripped her ice cold hand.

Tears started to fall as I murmured her name in Russian. I heard Adrian and Sydney come up behind me.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked. Adrian answered.

"We don't know. Last night, her aura got all dark and was slowly starting to go all black. I know if it does go all black, she will die. She's getting closer and closer. The darkness was fast at first, but its slowing down," he said.

I stood up and turned towards him. I gripped his shirt collar in my hands. "Find out what the hell is wrong with her and cure it. If she dies," I let the threat hang in the air, and knelt down besides Roza again.

Dr. O took the place of Adrian and Sydney.

"She needs more blankets. Her body temperature is too low." I said, not looking up.

"Guardian Belikov, I know you and Rose were close, but we don't know what it is. There really isn't anything we can do." She replied, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"You can keep her warm. That will help," I said.

"We've been putting heated blankets on her all night. It isn't working. I don't know how much longer she will last. I think its best if you leave. Its always hard to watch someone die," Dr. O said.

"She won't die. I won't let her."

"Dimitri. Please. It will only make things worse if you become too attached. Better to walk away now."

I stood up and faced her. Her eyes widened at my bloodshot eyes. "Being too attached happened a long time ago. I'm not going to leave Roza when she needs me most. I will not leave until the monitor reads zero. I will not leave her side. We will find a cure," I promised.

Dr. O shot me a confused look, gave a shrug and walked out of the room.

I started to think about what Adrian had said about her aura and the darkness. Darkness. Spirit. Lissa. The bond.

The bond! The darkness from Lissa must be coming over in enormous amounts, overwhelming her. Why its coming so fast and sudden was still a wonder.

I pulled out my phone and called Adrian.

"Get here now. Bring Lissa and silver," I growled into the phone and snapped it close.

I turned my attention back to Roza, pretending that she was just sleeping, that everything was fine.

Adrian POV

"Dimitri?" Syd asked. I nodded, dialing Lissa's number. She answered on the second ring.

"Is Rose ok?" Her voice was worried.

"No, but Belikov wants both of us there with silver ASAP," I said.

"What for?" She responded, rustling in the back ground as she looked for silver jewelry.

"Didn't say. I'm leaving campus with Syd to find some silver. I'll see you soon." I told her, waiting for her reply before hanging up.

After explaining to the guardians our situation, fudging a little lie up and agreeing to having two guardians with us, they let us out with and Academy car.

After driving for a couple hours, we finally found a store.

"What can I do for you?" The man behind the counter asked. "Looking for a ring for this lovely lady?"

I smiled at him as the guardians faded into background. I approached the counter as Sydney wondered down towards the rings and necklaces at the other end.

"I need some silver for a friend of mine. How much do you have?" I asked under my breath.

"I'm not exactly sure. What kind of jewelry do you need?" He asked, casting a glance down towards Sydney, who was studying jewelry at the other end.

"Any. Rings, necklaces, bracelets. It doesn't really natter, it just HAS to be 100% silver," I said back. He nodded and walked back into the room behind the counter. Sydney motioned to me from the down the counter, pointing out several pieces of silver. I nodded and she called a sales associate over to buy the jewelry. I slid her my credit card and she paid for it while the other guy brought out more silver.

After examining it, I paid for the majority of it and followed Sydney out the door, the entire time fending off angry texts from Dimitri.

We arrived back at the Academy just as the sun started to rise. We rushed to the med clinic and walked back into Rose's room.

Lissa was already there, with handfuls of silver. Syd and I both had a good bulk of it, dumping it on the bedside table.

"What took you so long?" Dimitri demanded.

"We had to go off campus to find silver, sorry it took so long," Syd responded, knowing that if I did, I was going to explode.

"What's the plan?" Lissa questioned.

"Its darkness. In her aura, that's slowly killing her. From spirit. Charms can remove darkness. So the plan would be for Lissa to put up a block in the bond to prevent anymore darkness from leaking in Rose. Adrian, can you start making charms?" Dimitri's voice was urgent as he kept looking over at Rose.

I nodded, pulling up her aura. The darkness had almost completely taken over. I hurriedly grabbed silver and started charming it as Lissa sat and focused on putting up a block.

Finally I felt the magic flowing in the silver and started handing it to Dimitri. He quickly put it on Rose: on her finger, her wrists, her neck. Everywhere he could reach.

I pulled up her aura, feeling the darkness swell in me for my use of spirit.

The darkness had stopped taking over and was starting to slowly, inch by inch, recede.

I told Dimitri what I was seeing and he sighed with relief, sitting beside Rose, gripping her hand once more. He murmured her name in Russian over and over, like a prayer.

A annoying loud sound filled the room and a look at the monitor explained why.

The heart rate was a flat line. Dimitri frantically felt for a pulse he wasn't going to find.

***hope you enjoy the chapter :) leave thoughts, questions, criticism, etc in the reviews. Who's POV next for the next chapter? 5+ reviews for new chapter.

IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

Its spring break for me right now, yay! I will be studying for the PERT AND ACT a lot, but I will be also updating once a day, most likely at night, maybe twice if I get a minimum of 5+ for each chapter. So review so there will be more chapters.***


	11. Chapter 11

**thanks for the reviews and follows and favorites. I appreciate it so very much. I was able to update :)**

Sydney POV

Dimitri froze, before frantically trying to find a pulse. When he didn't find one, he immediately started with CPR, trying to get Rose to breath again.

I turned away, and pressed myself into Adrian, not wanting to see Rose be declared dead. Lissa had falled to her knees and was sobbing into her hands.

Adrian, sensing something, pushed me away and ran to Lissa. He caught her just as she lunged forward to get to Rose. Immediately I knew she was trying to heal her. I could faintly hear Adrian telling her things. Eventually, Lissa lost her will and sagged against Adrian, letting him take her weight.

A nurse ran in with Dr. O and starred hooking up the defibrillator. They cleared Dimitri away from Rose and shocked her. Nothing. Dimitri tried to lunge forward, but I grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Don't," I whispered when he turned around.

They shocked her again. Still nothing. No sign of pulse, of a heartbeat. Nothing.

"One more time," Dr. O commanded the nurse. Once more they shocked her, but this time she gasped, and the heart monitor spiked. This time I couldn't hold Dimitri back.

"Roza," he sobbed, running towards her, falling to his knees beside her bed again. Lissa came over on the other side and grasped her best friends hand.

Adrian returned to his place beside me and we watched Rose being hooked up to oxygen among other things to stabilize her.

"What happened? Why am I in the med clinic again?" Rose's voice was hoarse, her mouth dry.

Adrian stepped forword to answer her. "We aren't exactly sure. Darkness just sorta took over. It nearly covered your entire aura. Then Dimitri had the idea of using charms to remove the darkness, and it was working. You weren't so pale, the darkness was fading, then your heart stopped."

Her eyes widened. "But Lissa.. I haven't taken darkness from Lissa in a long time. She hasn't used spirit in a long time."

Adrian ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "We'll figure out what it was. I promise."

He whispered something in Dimitri's ear and walked backwards, grabbing Lissa's elbow with one arm and mine with the other. As he walked out the door, he called over his shoulder, "We'll give you two some time alone."

I followed Adrian out of the room, glancing back at Rose avoiding Dimitri's gaze.

RPOV

I looked away from Dimitri and tried to pretend he wasn't there.

"Roza, you can't avoid me forever. Adrian said that you kept saying g my name right after.. It happened." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him run a shaky hand threw his hair.

"What do you want me to say, Dimitri?" I demanded, facing him.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to protect you. If the Academy found out about us, they would ship you away. You wouldn't be able to become a guardian. Alberta.. We were lucky Alberta was the one that caught us. She was willing to turn a blind eye. But I didn't want to risk it," he murmured, looking at me. My heart clenched as I saw his bloodshot eyes.

"I don't care! I don't need the guardian tattoo to guard Lissa. I don't care if they shipped me off because they would've done the same to you and we could've been together. I. Want. You." I said back, my gaze meeting his once more.

He reached out and caught a lock of my hair between his fingers. My breath caught and my heart raced at the simple movement.

"I tried being selfishless, but I simply can't. I'm going to be selfish and have you," he whispered, pressing his forehead against mine. His mouth was inches from mine, his chocolate brown eyes focused in mine, his heated gaze warming me up.

Ever so slightly, I tilted my head up and brushed my lips against him. His hands tangled themselves in my hair as my arms found their way around his neck. He deepened the kiss, sucking slightly on my bottom lips. I moaned softly and pushed his away.

"Too many witnesses here," I said gasping for air. "Later."

He pressed his lips to mine again, making my heart race even more than it already was.

A throat being clear at the door made us jump apart. Dimitri turned towards the door and froze. I looked up and I was gasping for air for a completely different reason.

"Sorry to interrupt this bonding moment," his voice was filled with sarcasm. "Actually, no I'm not."

Standing at the door, with a gun pointed at us, stood Victor Dashkov.

*** another cliffhanger.. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave thoughts, commets etc in the reviews.

5+ reviews for an update***


	12. Chapter 12

Lissa POV

I walked towards the dorm, freezing when I saw a flash of grey out of the corner of my eye. For a second I swore it was Victor. But as I turned my head, I saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Rubbing my eyes, I walked into my dorm and laid back on my bed. I yawned as I ran through the days events.

The competition was what started the day, and Rose almost dying is what ended it. I sighed and closed my eyes, imagining her in the hospital bed.

When I opened my eyes, I wasn't in my room. I was in the med clinic, with Dimitri sitting across from me.

I was in Rose's head.

Suddenly, Dimitri's lips were pressed against mine. I gave a gasp, even though I knew I wasn't there, it felt like I was.

This is what Rose must feel every time she's in my head.

And then Dimitri wasn't there anymore. And standing at the door was none other than Victor Dashkov.

I pulled out of Rose's head and ran to find Adrian.

DPOV

I shot to my feet and made a step towards Victor. His finger moved towards the trigger as he aimed it at Rose.

"Nah nah Belikov. Stay there if you want your little Jailbait here to live," he snarled.

"What the hell are you doing here Victor? Who broke you out of Tarasov?" Rose questioned, sitting up slowly.

"When you have a powerful spirit user as a brother, you come to expect strange things. Things like getting broken out of the highest security prison. And like being able to manipulate darkness into someone who you aren't bonded to. And being able to sped up the process if death by taking body heat. You see, Rosemarie, you have to expect the unexpected," Victor said. He stepped closer towards us, and I back up, covering Rose with my own body.

"As much as I regret to do this, as both if you would've been extremely beneficial to my cause, I'm going to have to kill you," Victor grinned sadistically. "All for the greater good, I suppose."

He leveled the gun and fired.

APOV

Syd and I were almost to our dorm when Lissa ran up to us.

"Victor.. Dashkov.. In Rose's room... With a gun," she managed to get out, panting the entire time.

"How do you know this?" I questioned, already starting back towards the clinic.

"I was in Rose's head. I don't know how, but it was like the bond was suddenly reversed," she said, whispering the last part. "I'm scared. This... This isn't normal, Adrian. Something's wrong. I can feel it."

I was walking faster towards the clinic now, Sydney and Lissa behind me. And then I heard the gunshots from the med clinic. I took of running faster than I ever had before. I could hear Sydney close behind me. Once inside, all I heard were shouts and chaos.

I followed the hallway, slowly towards the mess. When I saw Rose's room number next to the crowd of people I let out a sob and pushed past people in the hallway.

"Adrian," Sydney caught the sleeve of my shirt.

"I have to. I have to see if she was hurt." I walked in the door and all I saw was blood. Blood everywhere. The smell was sickly sweet, the smell of dhampir blood.

I fell to my knees in the middle of a puddle of blood. I felt it soak through my jeans. I barely noticed Sydney coming up to me and wrapping her arms around me.

My eyes were unfocused, and memories of Rose flashed through my head. The day I met her. The day at the hot tub. When she returned the perfume. When she introduced me to Sydney.

My eyes refocused, but I could barely focus on the words that Sydney was whispering to me, let alone see the two bodies in front of me.

I gasped as sobs racked my body and I gripped Sydney like she was my lifetime.

"Let's get out of here. You've seen enough." Syd whispered. I shook my head no. I wasn't going to leave her until they forced me out.

**I was kinda tearing up while writing this chapter.. Hope you enjoyed it. Pretty pretty please review! Almost to 100 guys :). The support I've had for this story so far has been amazing! Like always, 5+ reviews for the next chapter**


	13. Chapter 13

**thanks for the reviews guys. The first part is in Rose's POV. Enjoy!** the lyrics are supposed to be in italics****

It's been seven whole days, seven whole days

Since you paralyzed me.

Seven whole days, seven whole days

Since you lost your fight.

And I can't get the last words that you said,

Can't get those words out of my head.

Seven whole days, seven whole days

And four words.

And I can't get away from the burning pain,

I lie awake.

And the fallen hero haunts my thoughts,

How could you leave me this way?

It's been seven whole days

Without your embrace.

I want to see your face,

I got some things to say.

Was just a week ago,

You said, "I love you girl."

I said, "I love you more."

Then a breath, a pause, you said,

If you say so.

If you say so.

If you say so.

If you say so.

It's been seven whole days, seven whole days

Since I heard the phone ring.

Seven whole days, seven whole days

Since I heard your voice.

And I can't get the last words that you say,

Can't get those words out of my head.

It's been seven whole days, seven whole days

Of pure hurt.

And I can't get away from the burning pain,

I lie awake.

And the fallen hero haunts my thoughts,

How could you leave me this way?

It's been seven whole days

Without your embrace.

I want to see your face,

I got some things to say.

Was just a week ago,

You said, "I love you girl."

I said, "I love you more."

Then a breath, a pause, you said,

If you say so.

If you say so.

If you say so.

If you say so.

I can't believe it's true,

I keep looking for you,

I check my phone and wait

To hear from you.

In the crowded room

The joker is so cruel.

And now I'll never know,

If all I've been told

Is just a lie so bold,

I thought we would grow old.

Mirrors in the smoke

Left me here to choke.

It's been seven whole days

Without your embrace.

I want to see your face,

I got some things to say.

Was just a week ago,

You said, "I love you girl."

I said, "I love you more."

Then a breath, a pause, you said,

If you say so.

If you say so.

If you say so.

If you say so.

The song was starting again, as I laid curled up of my bed, when the volume was shut off.

I lifted my head barely and saw Lissa's pale hair in the dark.

"Go away," I whispered. She pulled the curtains open, letting sunlight shine through the room.

"Rose, you need to get up and do something. I know you and" she paused. "HIM, were closer than most mentor and students. But if you just sit here and do nothing its just going to get worse."

I sat up and glared at her. "Lissa. Its going to take more than a week to get over my boyfriend being SHOT AND KILLED in front of me."

"I know that. But by wallowing around, its only going to get worse. Cherish his memories, Rose. Cherish his life." She said, sitting in the edge of my bed. She reached for my hand and I rolled away from her.

"I'm perfectly good here," I whispered. "Shut the damn curtains."

I felt Lissa's weight lift from the bed, and the drapes slid close.

"Have it your way, Rose. I'm just trying to help." She slammed the door behind her and I turned the volume back up, playing the song again.

As the first few strands drifted through the speakers, my body shuddered as the tears escaped and I sobbed for the lost life of Dimitri.

DPOV

I woke up in a cold hospital room, a stiff white sheet covering my body. I sat up and winced as pain flashed throughout my entire body.

"Guardian Belikov. Nice to see that you're awake." Kirova's voice rang through the room.

"Headmistress. Where is Rose? Is she ok?" My voice took on an extremely worried tone and Kirova's eyebrows rose.

"You seem to be more worried than someone who was just a mentor would," her voice was cold.

"She has extraordinary potential. To lose that would be horrible," I said, quickly covering.

"The only problem with that is that I know about your relationship with Rose. Your very unprofessional relationship." She approached the bed.

I looked up at her with bewilderment on my face.

"Don't look so surprised, Mr. Belikov. You and your precious Roza haven't been as secret as you thought." Kirova said, standing and pacing to towards the door.

"We have arranged for you to be on the first flight back to Russia as soon as you are able to fly safely." She said, her hand on the door handle.

"And Rose?" I asked, once again the worry creeping into my voice. "What's going to happen to her?"

Kirova turned and gave me a sad smile. "Rose Hathaway is dead."

She left, slamming the door. And I broke. Tears that I hadn't let fall in years fell now. And I sobbed for the lost life of Roza.

***hi there. Another sad chapter. Kinda strange. But interesting... The sing lyrics in the beginning is to the song "If You Say So" by Lea Michele. Leave your thoughts in the reviews please. 5+ for a spectacular update!***


	14. Chapter 14

**thanks for the reviews :)**

RPOV

I woke up the next day and pulled back the curtains, unsurprised to see the sun barely peeking through the thick clouds. The sky looked as if it was going to rain, as if it was mourning Dimitri's death.

Groaning, I stretched my arms above my head and slid on my flip flops. I walked out of my dorm for the first time in nearly two weeks.

I didn't even bother to sneak past the guards. I just walked right past them. They ignored me like I wasn't there, prefering not to get into a fight with me.

I walked towards the church, Dimitri's refugee. I ran my hand over the backs of the pews, picking up a Bible from one of them.

A movement in the darkness caught my eye, and I squinted, trying to figure out what it was.

The Bible fell from my hands and hit the stone floor hard. The figure jumped, and turned, his eyes widened in shock.

Gripping my head, I turned and ran.

DPOV

I had two hours before my plane would leave the Academy for Russia. I was leaving. For good.

I walked into the church sitting in the dark. I prayed for Roza, for Lissa and what she must be going through. I prayed for me.

The Bible hitting the floor made me jump and I turned around, my eyes widening in shock.

Standing across the church from me was Roza. Her hair was greasy and dirty, her eyes bloodshot and tired. Her eyes were huge.

Squeezing me eyes shut, I pinched myself slightly. When I opened them, she was gone.

Shaking my head, I stood and walked towards the air strip. I had to stop seeing Roza wherever I went. I had so many memories of her everywhere around the Academy, but none in Russia.

I will never forget my Roza, but I can't keep seeing her everywhere or else, I will go insane.

I boarded the plane, realizing that I was an hour early.

"Just leave now," I called in Russian to the pilot. He said something back, but I wasn't paying attention. I looked out the window as the Academy and reminder of Roza got smaller and disappeared completely.

LPOV (Lissa)

I groaned as a banging on the door woke me up.

"Christian. Get the door," I grumbled, pulling a pillow over my head.

"Its your room," he mumbled back. "I'm not even supposed to be here."

Getting up, I threw my pillow at him, laughing as it smack him in the face.

I opened the door and my eyes widened.

Rose stood there, her hair wild from running, her eyes though still bloodshot, were bright. She grinned at me.

"Lissa! Come on. Dimitri's alive! He's alive!" She dragged me out the door. Christian grumbled behind me and followed. She pulled us towards the church, walking in and pointing proudly towards a dark corner.

"Rose," I said, wringing my hands together. "There's nobody there. Dimitri is dead. We saw him die."

She opened her mouth, and looked at the corner. Seeing what we saw, which was nothing, she collapsed and started sobbing.

"But he looked so real. I thought he was real," she sobbed, gasping in between breaths. I wrapped my arms around her and just held her.

"I know Rose. Its going to be ok. Everything will be ok." She fell asleep in my arms and Christian carried her back to her room. We tucked her in and sat besides her bed for the rest of night.

RPOV

I woke up in my bed, Lissa and Christian asleep next to the bed.

I got up and dialed Adrian's number. He answer on the fifth ring.

"Rose? What's wrong?" He sounded tired, yawning through his words.

"I need to talk to you. Come to my room?" I whispered, stepping out into the hall. He agreed and hung up. I sat down in the hallway, watching people walk past me, conversations halting as they neared me, as if they couldn't be happy just because I wasn't.

An old Rose-the one before Dimitri- would have full heartily agreed. The Rose after Dimitri, however doesn't.

Adrian walked down the hall and sat across from me.

"What do you need Rose?" He asked softly.

"I want to go to Russia. Dimitri's family has the right to know that he's not alive." I said, whispering the last part. "I need to borrow some money."

Adrian just nodded, as if it was normal for dhampir girls to ask him for hundreds of dollars to tell her dead boyfriend's that he's dead.

"When are you leaving?" He questioned.

"As soon as I can." I said back. He nodded again and handed me a was of cash and a card.

"I'll fill the account with money so you can use it when your in Russia. The cash should be enough to get to Russia and Baia. I'll see you in your dreams. Come home soon." He murmured, pulling me up into a hug. He kissed me on the forehead and I wrapped my arms around his body. Saying goodbye, I walked back into my room. And did the only thing I could: pack.

I left four hours later, after a huge argument with Lissa. I boarded the plane that Adrian called in, handing half the wad of cash to the pilot.

I collapsed in one of the chairs and promptly fell asleep.

I didn't wake until the pilot announced that we had arrived as close to Baia as he could get me.

"Be careful of the dark now, Strigoi like to prey on those right outside of town." The pilot warned as I stepped of the plane. I started walking the ten mile road towards Baia, as the sun steadily approached the horizon.

I don't know what time it was when I reached the city, but the sun was almost to the horizon, just about to sink below it.

I stopped at the first place I saw and walked in.

"Do you know where the Belikov house is?" I asked, while the man behind the counter just stared at me.

"He doesn't speak English," a voice behind me said. I turn around and gasped. Standing behind me stood the female version of Dimitri.

"I'm Viktoria Belikova. I can show you the house." She said, grinning.

"Rose Hathaway," I murmured back, following her down the road. She finally stopped in front of a huge house, and walked in the front door.

"Mama!" She called through the house. "We have a guest."

I heard running footsteps and an older version of Viktoria appeared.

"Vika, you're home. Wonderful," she said. He accent reminded me so much of Dimitri, that my eyes swelled with tears.

"What wrong? Are you hurt?" She asked rushing to me. I shook my head and wiped my eyes. "Then why is a beautiful girl like you crying?"

Two other girls walked around the corner, one of them was pregnant, the other held a baby in her arms and a boy was at her side.

Viktoria's mother caught sight of them and called out something in Russian.

"Mama," Viktoria giggled. "Roza doesn't speak Russian."

And I lost it. At the sound of my name in Russian, in the exact accent as Dimitri's made me lose all control I had.

"Roza, you said?" Viktoria's mom asked. "Follow Sonja and Karolina."

I followed the two girls and they sat me on the couch. Their mother followed and sat across from me.

"I'm Olena Belikova. What brings you to Russia, Roza?" She asked. In my mind I saw Dimitri's grinning face as he stared me with love written all over.

"I don't know how often you may have talked to," I struggled to sat his name. "Dimitri, or if he told you about me, but we were together."

Olena froze. "You're Roza Hathaway? He talked about you almost everytime we talked."

Tears filled my eyes again and I wiped wiped them off my face.

"Is there something wrong with Dimka?" One of the girls, Karolina I think, asked.

"We were together when a old enemy of my best friend Lissa decided to fire on us." I paused, gasping for air in the suddenly too small room. Tears leaked out of my eyes and this time I didn't wipe them away. "I survived. He didn't."

Olena buried her head in her hands, Viktoria started crying, and Karolina and Sonja started praying in Russian.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." I cried.

"No, Roza. Its not your fault. Don't ever think that. Its as hard on you as it is for us. You obviously loved him." Karolina said softly. She smiled slightly at me and pulled me into a hug.

Nobody heard the front door open. I thought the call of "Mama, I'm home!" was my imagination.

"Why is everyone crying?" We jumped apart and looked at the figure standing there. The voice that I knew so well, the rich accent that I fell in love with. The man I fell in love with.

His eyes swept the room as nobody said anything. And then his eyes fell on me. And they widened. he opened his mouth and closed it again.

"Roza?" Dimitri asked, his bag hitting the floor with a thump.

**Oohh.. Thanks for all the reviews! I love that people live my story! Its amazing. POV next chapter? Oh and should I stick a lemon in the next chapter? 5+ reviews for next chap.***


	15. Chapter 15

**thanks for all the reviews.. Waking up to all these reviews makes me so happy.***

DPOV

I arrived in Baia almost five hours later than I was supposed to. They dropped me off about 10 miles from the edge of town, warning me of the Strigoi that stalked the path at night, looking for wanderers.

I barely heard them as I stepped off the plane. It felt good to be home again.

I made it to town just as the sun sunk below the horizon. I followed the path to my house, surprised to see so many lights on.

I opened the door, hearing my sisters and mother talk in the living room.

"Mama! I'm home!" I called. There was no answer. I walked towards the living room, realizing the chatter I thought I had heard was actually people crying.

I took in the scene in my living room, seeing my mother and Viktoria cry into their hands, Sonja was praying in Russian, and Karolina was hugging someone tightly.

"Why is everyone crying?" I asked. All heads turned towards me. My eyes swept the people I grew up with and they settled on a figure that was branded into my brain.

Roza.

My bag dropped with a thump as I spoke her name. "Roza?"

She was frozen, her eyes wide open. Then she launched herself at me. My arms wrapped around her as she buried her head in my chest.

She was sobbing, her tears soaking my shirt. She kept murmuring two words over and over. "You're alive."

My own eyes filled with tears as I stared at her. I ran my fingers through her hair, cherishing the simple feel of her.

Mama was staring at me, her mouth wide open. And then they all launched themselves at me, all of them sobbing.

Roza untangled herself, and back up. I grabbed her wrist, keeping her close. I wasn't going to let her go ever again.

After many hugs and tears and prayers spoken in Russian, I finally pulled Roza back to my side, sitting on the couch with her.

"Roza," I murmured her name again, kissing her cheek. "You re alive."

She pulled back and stared at me with wide eyes.

"You thought I was dead?" She asked, her brown eyes widening. I nodded, pushing hair out of her face.

"Kirova told me that you were dead. That Victor killed you." I said, my fist clenching as I thought of Victor.

"How did you survive? We- me, Lissa, Adrian, Sydney, Christian- we all saw you die. We saw you're heart stop." Tears fell down her cheeks.

I wiped them away, whispering "There's no need to cry. I'm ok, I'm ok."

"Dimka what happened?" Mama asked me, staring in between me and Roza.

I quickly explained about Victor and Robert Duro. And how I thought Roza was dead.

Roza was pissed. "They lied! Why did Kirova lie? And how did she find out?" She paused. Her eyes lit up. "Victor. I am going to kill that bast-"

I put my hand over her mouth. Whispering, I said, "Language."

I removed my hand and she pressed herself closer. I tightened my grip on her.

"Well, Dimka, obviously you and Roza will both be staying here. In your old room. But for now, while Roza gets settled, I want you to help me in the kitchen." Mama told me, holding her hand out. I took it and whispered to my sisters as I passed them to help Roza.

The last thing I saw before walking into the kitchen was my sisters embracing Roza like she was their sister.

RPOV

Dimitri's sisters brought me upstairs showing where I would be staying. They helped me settle in and put some things away in drawers.

After we all sat on the bed, and they told me stories of Dimitri as a child as Sonja did my hair.

"You know, Roza, Dimka told us that he was going to marry you one day." Viktoria told me. I jerked my head to look at her.

"Really?" She nodded and I looked at Karolina and Sonja for confirmation. They both nodded too.

"I doubt that will be anytime soon though. I still have to become an official guardian and I don't want to married this young." I said. "But I would love to officially be a Belikov."

"Belikova." Karolina said. "We have a -a at the end. The girls at least do. Hopefully soon we'll have another one to add."

I don't know how much longer we talked for, but soon Olena was knocking on the door, telling us dinner was ready.

I followed them downstairs and sat next to Dimitri who explain what each dish was and exactly what was in it. I then let Dimitri chose something that he thought I might like.

He had me try seven things, small pieces and out of those I liked six or them.

"Pretty good, Comrade," I said. His family stared at me

"Comrade?" Viktoria asked.

Dimitri laughed and my heart melted.

"Its just what she calls me and has called me since we first met, Vika," Dimitri said.

Later that night, up in his room, I turned to him.

"Is Vika Russian for Viktoria?" I questioned.

He nodded wrapping me closer to him. "Just like Roza is Russian for Rose."

He was fidgeting, playing with hands, his leg bouncing.

"What's wrong," I whispered.

"Nothings wrong," he replied.

"Then why are you shaking and avoiding my gaze?" I asked, grabbing his hands in mine.

He pulled away, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a black velvet box and handed it to me. My eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" I sputtered.

"Just open it, Roza." He murmured. I lifted the lid and saw the most beautiful ring.

It was a gold band, with a diamond cut like a rose in the center and tiny pieces of jade and emerald embedded in the band around it.

"It was my grandmothers. My grandfather gave it to her, and she passed it down to give to the next son. Which was me," he said. I still didn't say anything. Taking my silence as a bad thing, he started to babble.

"We don't have to get married right away of course. We can wait until later after you're older and once you're a guardian. Or if you don't want to get married at all,"

He trailed off as I put my finger against his lips.

"Shhh.. I love it." I whispered. His eyes brightened. "Of course I'll marry you. But not now. When I'm older and a guardian, definitely."

He grinned at me as he twirled a piece of hair in his finger, before tilting my head up. He brushed his lips against mine for the first time since he was 'resurrected'.

I moaned softly and leaned up in my tippy toes to press our lips together.

He laid me back on the bed, hovered over me. I flipped is over and sat on his lap. He laughed, kissing my neck as he turned the TV on.

I slid to the side so my legs were resting in his lap. We settled back against the headboard, content with just being in each others arms. He ran his hands along my lower legs giving me goosebumps.

I closed my eyes as I slowly started feeling Dimitri's hands travel higher. He slowly went higher and higher until he is mid thigh. I let out a low moan, and Dimtri froze. I opened my eyes and saw his face inches from mine. I looked into his eyes and saw lust and love. I smiled seductively at him, watching his eyes budge slightly.

He starts rubbing tiny circles on my thighs with his fingertips. A strand of hair falls in front of my eyes. He tucked it behind my ear and using the same hand, he pulls me up on his lap, so that once again, I'm straddling him. His hands run up and down my legs, and to mg waist, playing with the hem of my shirt. I pull him closer, my lips crashing into his, desperately. I pull his bottom lip into my mouth and suck on it. He groaned, his fingers knotting themselves in my hair. I opened my mouth and his tongue darted in. We fought for dominance, with Dimitri winning.

I press my body closer to his, my lower half pressing into his erection. He groaned again, and grinning, I grinded my hips into his hips.

Dimitri broke the kiss off. He threw his head back and moaned softly. I leaned forward, kissing his neck, eliciting more moans and groans from him. throws his head back moaning.

His hands latch onto my hips, pulling me even closer. I kept moving my hip against him and every time his erection brushed against me, I moan into his ear making him groan. I leaned back and found the edge of his T-shirt. I grabbed it and pulled it over his head. I stared mesmerized by his abs. I start to kiss his chest, working my way down until I reached his jeans. I ran the tip of my finger inside the waistband, before flicking the button open. I pull the zipper down agonizingly slow, smiling as he growled.

"Roza," he moan my name, sounding breathless. "Please."

I tugged his jeans off, and tossed them somewhere across the room. In my mind, a flashback of when I gave him a blow job back in his room flashed through head.

I tugged on his boxers sliddding them off. His erection popped up and my eyes widened at the sight. I licked my lips and he moaned watching me.

I lightly ran my nails over his sensitive skin, as he groaned.

"Roza. Its not nice to tease," he breathed. I took his dick in my hand and slowly started pumping it. I heard Dimitri moan softly, and I licked the head of his dick, before placing the entire tip in my mouth. I ran my fingernail over the vein on the underside and he bucked his hips. Laughing softly, sending vibrations through his dick, I took the rest of him in my mouth. I changed up my paces, going fast, then slow, and alternating between sucking and licking. He kept moaning my name as i took more and more in. I bobbed ny head before releasing him and running my tongue from base to tip, before pumping him again.

"Roza," Dimitri moaned. "I'm going to..."

I placed the tip back in my mouth and deep throated him before he could finish the sentence. He gasped and shuddered, coming undone. Swallowing everything, I released him and climbed back on him, kissing him. I pulled back, looking into his lust filled eyes.

He flipped us over, hovering over top of me. He kissed the hollow of my neck as I tilted it, giving him more access. I moaned as he kissed his way down my shoulder, pushing my tank top straps down my arms. He tugs the shirt over my head and I arched my back so he could get my bra off.

He stared at my half naked form, with my hands above my head, my hair fanned out around me.

"See something you like?" I asked, seductively. He gulped.

"Lots," he whispered. "You are so beautiful, Roza."

He lightly kissed down my collarbone, approaching my breasts. He made circles around it, getting closered and closer to my nipple, before finally taking it into his mouth, making me bite into my lip to keep from moaning. He did the same to other side before moving down. His kissed down my stomach, stopping at my sweats.

Using his teeth, he slid them down, pushing them off my legs. He ran the tip of his tongue along my panty line , making me buck my hips.

He slid them off, slowly. My breathes were coming in gasps. He bent down and ran his tongue along my slit. I cried out as he took my clit into his mouth.

He lightly bit down on it, making me cover my mouth with my hands as I screamed out. He entered a finger inside of me, twirling it around. My walls clenched down on it as he added more fingers. He plunged them in and out of me, my hips meeting his fingers with every thrust.

He started sucking on my clit again and my eyes started to role into the back of my head. My walls clamped down as spasms rocked my body. Pleasure rushed through my body, my teeth biting into my lips even harder.

Dimitri came back up, hovering over me once more. He kissed me softly and I wound my arms around his neck. I felt his tip at my entrance and moaned quietly. He pulled away from me and looked at me.

He stroked my cheek. "Roza. Are you positive you want to do this?" He murmured. "We can stop. If you want."

I just shook my head. When I spoke, my voice was heavy with lust and love. "I was ready in your room two weeks ago. I'm even more positive now."

He smiled down at me. "This time though, nobody will interrupt us."

I laughed. "Right."

His eyes grew serious. "Its going to hurt at first. But it won't hurt for long, I promise."

I nodded and braced myself, closing my eyes. I felt him slowly slid in and start to push past my hymen. That's when the pain started. As he broke it completely, white hot pain flashed through my body.

But just as Dimitri promised, the pain quickly faded, pleasure replacing it. My fingernails dug into his back as I urged him to go faster. He complied, thrusting harder and faster.

He pulled all the way out, his tip brushing against my clit as he pushed back in.

I moaned at the same time as he did.

"Roza," Dimitri moaned my name. I was meeting his thrust for thrust. He was going faster and faster. Every time he brushed against my clit, I got closer and closer to the edge.

My fingernails dug deeper into his back as my walls started to clamp down around him. He moaned at the feeling and kept going in as deep as he could.

"Dimitri," I moaned. He grunted, slamming into me again.

Pulling out, he slammed back into me and my eyes squeezed shut, my fingers gripping his back as hard as I could. My orgasm rushed through me, as Dimitri kept thrusting. Soon after I felt him cum, moaning my name.

Pulling out, he pulled me flush against him, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I love you, Roza," he whispered. His accent soothed me as I snuggled closer to him.

"I love you too, Comrade," I whispered back. Resting my head against his chest, I fell asleep. Right where I belong.

Victor POV

"God dammit!" I groaned. They were both still alive. Kirova had lied to me. And she was going to pay. They were all going to pay.

"Robert, let's go," I commanded. Robert followed me like a lost puppy towards the center of town.

This was far from over.

**long long long chapter. Probably my longest yet. Hope you guys enjoyed. Especially the Rose and Dimitri parts. Leave thoughts in the reviews please. 5+ for a new chapter.***


	16. Chapter 16

**sorry for the late update. I've been up to my chin in school work and I fell and hit my head (ochie). Because of the late update, I put in and little lemon. Hope you enjoy.***

RPOV

When I woke up the next morning, I was pressed against Dimitri. Rolling over, my eyes met Dimitri's.

"Hi," I whispered. He grinned at me and pressed his lips against mine softly.

"Good morning, Roza," he whispered against my lips. He flipped us so I was pinned underneath him.

I giggled, and Dimitri pulled back.

"Did Rosemarie Hathaway just giggle?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

I tried to mock him and he laughed harder. I stuck my tongue out at him and he grinned.

"I love you so much, Roza," he said, pressing my forehead to his.

"I love you too, Comrade," I said, pressing my lips against his quickly. Then I moved out from under him and grabbed his hand. "Up and at 'em, Comrade."

He stood up, pulling on clothes as he found them strewn around the room. I followed him with my eyes, admiring his toned body.

"Roza, get dressed," he mock scolded. I rolled my eyes and picked a pair of sweatpants and a tank top from the drawers.

"There. Happy?" I asked, watching as he came closer and closer to me.

"Nope. As good as this clothes look on you, they look better on the floor," he growled in my ear. I shivered slightly and looked up at him.

"Did stoic Dimitri Belikov just make a sexual innuendo?" I gasped, mocking surprise. I grinned at him before stepping around him to the bedside table.

I picked up the ring he gave and slid it on my finger. A perfect fit.

"Seeing that ring on your hand looks so perfect," he whispered in my ear. I turned around and wrapped my arms around my waist. We leaned against each other for another moment before separating from each other.

I followed Dimitri to the door and together we walked downstairs.

DPOV

Waking up next to Roza was amazing. And I wanted to do it for the rest of my life.

We had barely made it to the bottom of the stairs when I heard Vika scream behind us. Me and Rose shared a look before both rushing upstairs to where she was.

"Vika, what's wrong?" I asked, pulling her into my arms.

"Dimka, I'm not hurt. Let me go," she squirmed against me.

"Why did you scream?" Karolina asked, walking out of her room, Zoya in her arms, Paul behind her.

Vika pointed at Roza and Karolina followed her gaze before gasping.

"Dimka!" She screeched, making Mama run out of her bedroom.

"What is wrong? Why is there yelling?" She exclaimed in Russian.

"Mama, Roza," Karolina reminded her.

"Dimka proposed!" Vika screeched again. In Russian.

"Roza doesn't speak Russian. Please try to remember to speak in English," I said, tighting my grip on Roza's hand. "And yes, I proposed. But the wedding isn't going to be anytime soon."

Mama came up and gave Roza a hug then gave me one.

"May I see the ring?" She asked Roza. She nodded and removed her hand from mine. She looked at me in surprise.

"The ring!" She exclaimed. I smiled at her and nodded. "Yeva would be proud. I think she would have liked Roza."

I laughed. She definitely would have not liked Rose. Rose would have challenged her too much.

Mama chuckled to herself quietly. She motioned for us to all go downstairs where she started cooking breakfast.

The entire time, Vika followed Rose, asking her questions about the wedding. Surprisingly Roza went along with it, answers question just as fast as Vika was spitting them out.

Mama looked at me and I knew that she knew what I was thinking. I smiled at her and helped her with breakfast while Roza and Vika planned. I could barely hear them talking about cake and flowers over the sizzle of the food cooking.

It didn't take long for the food, and soon we were eating together as a huge family. Roza ate the most.

After, she laid on the couch, her head resting in my lap. Her hands were making circles on her belly.

"I love Russian food." She moaned. I stiffed slightly. "How have I lived without eating this food?"

She made content noises that made me start to lose control. Roza must if felt it because she shifted ever so slightly against my lap, eliciting a soft groan from me.

"Roza," I warned. "Don't start something you can't finish."

"Who says I can't finish it?" She purred, locking her arms around my neck, pulling me down for a kiss. She trailed her lips down my neck, sucking slightly when she got to the base.

"Roza," my breath was ragged as she continued to kiss me. Not being able to control myself, I swung her up into my arms and carried her up the stairs.

I shut and locked the door behind me and threw her on the bed. I hovered over top of her, resting my weight on my elbows.

I captured her mouth with mine and ran my hands up and down her body. She moaned softly as I kissed her neck, pushing her shirt and bra down as I got further and further away from her lips.

I reached her hips and pulled the sweatpants down and kicked them off the edge of the bed. I lightly traced patterns over her underwear, making her body stiffen.

"Dimitri," she groaned. "Later. I need you. Now."

I felt my erection get harder as I surveyed her. Swiftly, I shed my clothes and removed her remaining clothing.

I thrust into her, groaning at the feel of her surrounding my most intimate part. I pulled back out and thrust in again. Her fingernails gripped my back, surely leaving marks on my back.

The pain of her piercing nails made me drive into her harder and faster, wanting to please her insatiable ways as much as possible. I was addicted and I was never going to let go.

"Dimitri," she cried out as I hit a certain spot in her that made her clench around me. I shifted our position so that her legs were wrapped around my waist, allowing me to go deeper inside of her.

She came soon after, moaning my name. Pumping a couple more thrusts, I buried myself deep inside of her and let go. She moaned as she felt it fill her up even more than I already was.

I pulled out and wrapped her tight in my arms.

"I'm glad I have you back Roza," I whispered in her ear. She said something softly and nestled against my chest, falling asleep.

RPOV

I was awoken by a loud scream echoing through the house.

"DIMKA!" the person calked. Dimitri stirred as as he heard his name, his eyes widened.

"Vika."

He pulled on clothes as fast as possible and I followed. He rushed downstairs before stopping so suddenly. I looked around, trying to find what made him stop.

Then I fould it. My eyes locked on it and he stared back at me, amusement shifting in his eyes as he looked between Dimitri and I.

"Dimitri," the person said. Dimitri grimace. His voice was bitter when he spoke.

"Father."

**if everyone that read my story reviewed it would be amazing! Please please review and give me your thoughts and critiques. 5+ for a update.**


	17. Chapter 17

APOV

I hadn't heard from Rose yet and I was getting really worried. She was supposed to call as soon as got to Russia. I wasn't able to get to her via spirit dream either.

"Adrian," Syd whisper, pressing her palm against my cheek. "Its Rose that were talking about. She's fine. She is the most badass guardian I know."

"I know she is, but she's also reckless and ridden with grief." I said back, seeking comfort in her touch.

"I'm sure you'll reach her eventually." Syd whispered, crawling on top of me. I wrapped my arms around her and breathed in the signature Sydney Sage scent.

He breathing slowed against my neck as she got more and more tired. "I love you, Adrian." She whispered.

"I love you too, Syd. I love you too."

DPOV

My eyes met his with a glare. He didn't break the stare down. Anger and heat flooded my body as my adrenaline kicked into high gear.

I could barely feel Roza's hand on my wrist, could barely hear her voice calling my name.

"Hello, Dimka," my father said. Mikol Badica's eyes matched mine almost precisely.

"Don't call me that. You don't have the right to call me that it to be hear. Leave." I growled, buying back the urge to kill him.

"Karolina, Sonja and Vika don't seem to mind," he said.

"Look hear you asswipe. Leave Dimitri and his family alone. Or your face is going to met my fist. Royal or not, I promise you it will hurt," Rose intervened. I prayed, hoping he wouldn't do anything drastic.

I was wrong.

He sent waves of air towards Roza, press against her skull, making her tumble backwards before regaining control.

"Let her go!" I yelled, making my way towards her. He blew a gust of wind against me, pinning me in place.

"Its going to take more than some air magic to knock me down," Rose cried, running towards him. Karolina caught her, holding her back. I moved towards Roza, wrapping my arms around me.

"Goodbye." I said.

"What in holy-" Mama froze when she saw him.

"Mikol Badica." She pursed her lips. "You have no right here."

"Badica?" Rose questioned. "That's why he was off the day of my test and why he check every face carefully that day. Because of you."

She tried to launch herself at him again, but my grip only tightened.

"Hmm.. Enjoying you little blood whore dhampir play toy?" He questioned.

Anger raged through my body. "She isn't a blood white or a play toy. Never was never will be," I growled.

He laughed. "Victor says to watch your back. This isn't over and I will help him kill you And the whore."

He left, slamming the door behind him. I think I was the only one that heard. This was not good. As Rose would say: Oh shit.

** thanks for the reviews guys! Amazingsauce on how many I have. Leave your wonderful thoughts, idea, predictions in the reviews! 5+ for an update.

I will most likely be posting another story soon now that Life Goes On" is done. It will be probs be somewhere along the lines if "what had happened was..." Hopefully it will be up soon!

Does anybody want a Sydrian lemon? Or a Dragozera lemon or another Romitri lenon? Just message me or leave it in the reviews.**


	18. Chapter 18

***Thanks to everyone who reviewed. A Sydrian lemon to make up for last chapter and a Romitri one for those that requested it! Enjoy!**

Sydney POV

I walked into Adrian's room and walked over to where he sat on the couch. I sat watching TV before growing restless. I got up and stalked towards the bedroom, Adrian following.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He asked. I pinned him against the bedroom wall and pressed my lips to his. Pulling back I said, " I need you. Now."

He pressed his lips against mine again, before I pulled back and took in what he had on. I grinned.

He was wearing simple jeans and a t-shirt, though like the rest of his clothes, they were designer. I looked around his bedroom as I reached for the edge of my own T-shirt. Adrian quickly stopped me.

"That's my job, Syd," he said. I looked up and shocked to see his eyes darker than normal, that they were filled with lust. A shiver went through me as Adrian placed his hands on my hips. His eyes looked me up and down and his lips crashed onto mine.

The kiss was full of passion, lust and love. His kisses made me do thinks that I normally wouldn't. His hands started to roam my body, paying special attention to my chest. A moaned escaped my mouth as he trailed kisses down my neck.

My hands moved almost frantically along his body, waiting him to feel the same pleasure I was. I could feel his muscles through his shirt and moaned again. Adrian chuckled softly as he pulled back.

He pushed me towards the bed, and I fell back into it and stared up at him. He hovered over top of me, just barely touching me. His lips fell onto mine once more and I opened my mouth under his. He groaned as we fought for dominance, something I normally let him have. He growled as I pulled his bottom lip into my mouth and lightly bit it.

His hands found the hem of my shirt and he yanked it off me, sending it across the room.

His hands grabbed my breasts and I arched my back, trying to get closer to him. He moved one hand back and unsnapped the bra, and flung it across the room.

His hands trailed over my bare skin touching me in all the places he knew would get my heart racing. He knew exactly what he was doing. His every movement, every caress was deliberate, planned. Everything was aimed to cause a reaction.

I pulled his shirt over his head, flinging it across the room. My hands roamed over his chest and his back, my nails digging in every time he touched me somewhere that caused a strong reaction. He kissed me harder as my hands continued to roam. His pants followed his shirt across the room and his black boxers clung to him clearly showing off everything he had to offer.

I moaned as I took in his appearance. Adrian kissed down my neck, down my shoulder until he reached my breast. He started slowly, paying careful, gentle attention to it. He pulled my nipple into his mouth and sucked slightly. He lightly bit down and I nearly screamed with pure ecstasy.

He continued his path south, stopping when his head was between my legs.

He ran the flat part of his tongue up my slit and I gripped the sheets as hard as possible. I moaned as he repeated the action. My hips bucked upwards and he laughed, vibrations running through my body.

As he continued, my body thrashed around and started convulsing, but Adrian's grip never faltered. His fingers joined his mouth and he shoved them in without care, his mouth and tongue claiming my clit.

His hummed, sending even more vibrations through me, making me go closer and closer to being over the edge.

"Adrian! Fuck!" He chuckled, the vibration so intense that it pushed over. Pleasure washed through my entire body. I groaned as Adrian continued to thrust his fingers inside of me, making me ride out my high.

APOV

I wanted Sydney so bad right now, it physically hurt. I loved her with every single part of me. And she loved me.

"Your turn."

Those two words made my heart race as the image of her giving me a blow job popped into my head.

Syd licked her lips and pulled my boxers down off my hips. It released my erection and she stared at it for a second before leaning down and licking off the drop of pre cum. She moaned and I laid back, ready for what she had to give me. She wrapped her lips around me, her eyes never leaving mine. She bobbed up and down and the smile came automatically.

I was too big for her, but that didn't stop her from doing the best she could. And it didn't feel any less amazing. Her hands played with what her mouth couldn't reach, fondling my ball sac gently. I groaned as the feeling intensified. I could already feel the coiling in my stomach. The things this women did to me drove me insane. I could feel myself losing control.

She hummed and spasms shot through my body, reminding just how close I was.

"Ssssyyyyydddd," I moaned, feeling intense vibrations all along my shaft. I felt her tongue all around me, her mouth muscles tightening and she sucked me as hard as she could.

And that was it. I lost every ounce of control that I still had. My orgasm ripped through my, my eyes squeezing shut, my mouth moaning her name.

I pulled back up to me and kissed her, hard.

"God Syd." I moaned as her lips met my neck and she sucked hard. "Where did you learn that?"

She gave me a seductive, secretive looks, and pressed a finger to her lips.

I growled and lunged at her, pinning her to the bed.

SPOV

"Ahhhhh!" Adrian entered me with no warning, but it was a welcome intrusion. I moaned and dug my finger names into his back.

"Sydney..." He moaned, as he began to thrust. He pulled out and hit my clit with every single thrust. I groaned as the pleasure began to build up.

"Adrian!" I screamed as his dick hit my g-spot. Every single thrust, he hit my clit coming out, my g-spot thrust back in. I was getting closer and closer with every single thrust. He pulled out slowly and slammed back into me and I lost it. My walls clenched around him as he pulled out to thrust in again. My orgasm came, stronger than before and Adrian still slamming into my made it even better.

He pulled out once more and shoved himself into me, burying himself deep where he let himself go. I felt him fill me and moaned at the sensations filling my body.

"I love you, Syd," Adrian whispered, breathless. He pulled me closer to him and I rested my head on his chest.

"I love you too," I whispered back. And that's how we fell asleep.

RPOV

"Come on," I said to Dimitri. I knew just what he needed. His sisters and mother had gone out for food, due to that fact that the shock of seeing Mikol Badica had made her burn the food. We had opted to stay home.

I dragged him up the stairs and pushed him on the bed. I yanked my clothes off, his soon following.

His erection stood at attention, and Dimitri looked at me out of lust ridden eyes. I straddled him and lined myself up before slamming now onto him.

We both hissed as we got adjusted to this new addition of ourselves. His hands reached for my hips and I smacked them away.

Shaking my head, I whispered, "Not so fast, Comrade."

He leaned back an amused look on his face. I place my hands on his chest, lifting myself up, and slamming back down on him. When I did it again, I shifted just slightly so that his duck was brushing against my clit each time.

I moved my hips around, keeping pace with the bucking and thrusts of Dimitri. I moaned at every thrust, his dick pushing to places I had seldom been. His hands latched onto my breast, squeezing and pulling, adding another sight of pleasure. My senses heightened farther as he brought me closer and closer.

I screamed out as I slammed myself back down onto him. My walls clenched and he groaned.

"Roza." His breathing was heavy, his voice thick with lust, his accent more pronounced.

His hands grabbed at my waist again, and this time I let him. He flipped us over and immediately started ramming into me. Every thrust, every shock of pleasure had me moaning.

"Roza," he groaned. He pulled back again. "Almost there."

His groans turned me on even more and my orgasm got even closer.

"Please Dimitri, cum... cum.. cum." My breathing was heavy and uneven, but held the same power.

His thrust became harder, trying to get me off that much faster. A d he succeeded. Seconds later, my orgasm ripped through me, making my fingernails dig into his back deeper, drawing blood. I moaned as intense waves of pleasure filled me.

Dimitri pulled out and pushed back in, finally letting go of his control.

"Roza, everything's going to be ok," he said, pulling me close. "I promise."

I knew he was talking about Mikol's threat. I nodded my head and laid it in his chest. His tightened around me, pulling my impossibly closer. Sighing, I closed my eyes and fell into a spirit dream.

APOV

Rose stared at me from across the "room" and she launched herself at me.

"Adrian," she whispered my name as I hugged her tight to me.

"Surprised that I caught you. I didn't think you would be sleeping." I said, looking her over noticing how her aura shined so bright that it nearly gave me a headache.

"Why is your aura so bright?" I questioned. It was bright in the way it was when she was around Belikov. But he was dead.

"Dimitri's not dead," she said, a happy, content smile on her face.

"Ah so thats why you're sleeping. Belikov wore you out."

"Just the same as I'm sure you did to Sydney," she shot back, with a triumphant smile.

"Yep," I said, grinning back at her. "Sure did."

"But how is he alive?" I questioned, turning back to the serious matter at hand. "Is he shadow kissed?"

"No, he just didn't die in the first place. I know we saw him get shot but he didn't die. They faked it and Kirova lied about it. She knew of our relationship and sent Dimitri here to Russia. And a met Dimitri's father. A real bastard. He told Dimitri that Victor is looking for us. We have to get back to the states soon," I said, all in a rush.

"I'll help in any way I can," he said, growing blurry. "You're waking up Rose. I'll try to catch-"

I bolted up and looked into jade green eyes.

"Hello again, Rosemarie." Victor Dashkov said. "Its time to die. This time for good."

I scrambled backwards, searching for Dimitri. I clutched his hand just as lights were flicked on and the rest of the room came into focus. I gasped ad the cold barrel of the gun touched my head. Another guy did the same to Dimitri.

"Now this time, you're going to go quietly, because we wouldn't want to harm any of this.. Precious... Family." Victor sneered.

Sitting in the front of the room was Dimitri's entire family, all being held at gunpoint.

"Goodbye," Victor whispered. And the guns went off. My world fell dark.

***THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! I REPEAT! NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. Lemons and a cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed both. Leave thoughts in the comments! 5+ for next chapter. Should I do another Victor POV? Review review review! Please!**


	19. Chapter 19

Lissa POV

I was lying with Christian in bed when a flash of pain shot through me. And once again, the bond reversed and I was in Rose's head.

Victor held a gun to Rose's head. Next to her, Dimitri was also being held at gunpoint. Her hand was clasped with Dimitri's, as tight as possible.

Wait. What? Dimitri was still alive?

In the front of the room sat a group of people, probably Dimitri's family.

"Goodbye, Rosemarie" Victor whispered, pulled the trigger. Rose dodged at the right moment, the bullet meant for her hitting Dimitri and the bullet meant for him hitting her. They both fell still. I could tell Rose was still alive, but Victor seemed oblivious to it.

"Come along, Robert. We must go before Belikov's family get loose and comes after us," Victor sneered.

"Too late," on of the girls sneered, jumping up and pinning Victor to the ground. Robert stood there frozen. He collapsed to the ground.

Behind him stood a girl holding I fire extinguisher. Rose laughed, it quickly turning into a shout of pain.

"Help," she called. "Call for help."

She reached over and clasped Dimitri's hand. I could see the light fading out of his eyes and by his expression, the same was happening to Rose.

"Roza.." His voice was strained. "I love you."

"I love you too, Comrade," she whispered back before I was kicked out of her head.

I turned to Christian. "Rose, Victor, shot," I couldn't form a whole sentence. But Christian understood.

"We have to get to Adrian and to Russia." He called pulling me down the hallway. I banged on his door, nearly breaking it down. He opened the door, Sydney right behind him.

All sleepiness left him as I told him what happened. He was immediately ordering for a plane to Russia. There wasn't much talking as we packed.

The plane ride was just as silent. When we arrived at Baia, they told us that Rose and Dimitri were taken to Novosibirsk, where a real hospital could help them.

It was six hours away and the shortest six hours of my life.

When we got to the hospital, I demanded to see Rose. They almost refused to let us see her, nothing a little compulsion couldn't fix.

My heart nearly stopped when I saw her. She was lying immobile in a bed, IV stuck in her arm, a machine breathing for her.

"The chances of waking from this are slim to none." The doctor said, resting an hand on my shoulder. "The good news is that they caught the guys that did this and they are both going to be executed."

"What?" Sydney screeched.

"Things are more strict in Russia. You pull a gun on them, they can pull gun on you." He said, exiting the room.

"It'll be OK, Liss," Adrian murmured. "They're going to wake up."

"If they don't I will personally kill Victor with my bare hands." I muttered. And then we sat, waiting for one of the wake up.

A week went by. Two weeks went by. Nobody had left the room in days. Three weeks went by.

"I'm sorry, but plug be pull if wake up isn't in week," the doctor said. It was a different doctor, his English horrible. Sydney thanked him in Russian and he walked away, confused.

"Come on, Rose. Please wake up," I begged. Tears were streaming down my face. And then she did.

RPOV

I gasped, bolting up right.

"Dimitri," I croaked. I frantically patted my bedside. "Dimitri!"

"Rose, Rose look at me," I turned towards the voice, surprised to see Lissa there.

"Liss.. Omg Liss. What if he doesn't wake up?" I sobbed.

"Its going to be fine. He's going to wake up. I promise," Lissa murmured. "Everything's going to be fine."

I relaxed slightly, but wouldn't stop asking the doctors questions about his condition.

"Rose, enough," Lissa said one night.

"Enough?" I demanded. "I can't lose him again, Liss. I can't! I just got him back. He can't die on me!"

Tears were streaming down my face. Then an idea occurred.

"Heal him. Liss, heal him!" I shouted. She looked at me sadly.

"Rose, we've tried. It doesn't work. And if were to bring in strong magic, we have no idea what the consequences would be." She whispered. "I'm so sorry."

I turned away from her, refusing to even loom at her. I knew I was being childish, but I could help it.

Then the doctor walked in, a clipboard in hand.

He said somthing in Russian and Syd's face fell.

"Rose.. They're pulling the plug. They say its hopeless," she whispered.

"No! No! Stop! Stop! Please!" I screamed. A nurse came in and tried to hold me down while I tried to remember the Russian word for no.

"Nyet! Nyet!" The doctor looked at me with pity in his eyes and nodded to the nurse. She slipped a needle into my arm and pushed the plunger, just as Dimitri's life support was pulled.

My world faded away as the sedative took hold.

**thanks for the reviews! I really really appreciate it. Like always thoughts/comments in the reviews, 5+ for update.

Also, don't forget to check out my new story, "What had happened was.." you guys!**


	20. Chapter 20

**thanks to all of my awesomesauce reviewers! It means the world to me!**

RPOV

I woke up groggy and upset. A major headache was forming and I felt like shit.

"Rose?" A soft voice asked from my left. I turned and looked at the girl sitting there, surprised that she was there alone.

"Syd, hi," I said, squeezing my eyes shut. "Where's Lissa and them?"

Sydney looked at the ground. "She and Adrian are both in the ICU."

"What for?" I demanded.

"Right as they pulled the plug, they both tried to get to him to heal him, thinking they're combined powers might do it, no longer worrying about the consequences." She whispered.

"Oh, Syd," I said. "Its going to be ok. Everything's going to work out fine."

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she gripped my hand.

"Rose, I'm scared. They said Adrian might not wake up," Sydney said.

"Hey, they said the same about me, and here I am," I murmured to her.

"You're shadow kissed. You had it on your side. Adrian's an nearly insane spirit user," she sobbed.

Nearly insane spirit user.

"Syd, I need you to get me the police or whoever runs the crime here," I demanded. "I have an idea."

VPOV

"Robert, hurry," I demanded. "That little blood whore is sure to figure it out sooner or later. She's smarter than I pegged her for. I should have had Natalie kill her when she had the chance."

"I can only go so fast," Robert replied. "I'm trying, brother. I'm trying."

"Well try harder!" I screamed. Robert's face scrunched up like a little kids and I turned away, banging my fist on the wall.

"Mr. Victor Dashkov and Mr. Robert Duro, come with me please," a guard ordered from the bars. "Wrist."

I held my wrist between the bars, barely noticing as the needle went in, releaing a slight sedative into my bloodstream. I was so out of it, I didn't notice where we were going until I saw her.

"Rosemarie Hathaway," I slurred. "How charming to see you all well and healthy. Such a pity."

"Victor Dashkov," she spat. "How fun it will be to kill you."

It was then that I noticed the gun dangling from her hands.

"You wouldn't shoot us," Robert slurred. "Were the ones keeps your beloved lover alive."

Rosemarie launched herself at him, locking him in a headlock.

"Oh, I know," Rosemarie said, grinning triumphantly. "And now you're going to heal them or I will kill you, painfully and slowly."

"You kill him, you kill the others," I sneered, hoping she didn't figure out the exact logistics of the whole plan.

"You're lying," she said through gritted teeth.

I chucked. "Kill him and see how many of your "friends" die."

She thought about it, and looked me. Her eyes narrowed in thought. She was never going to figure it out.

"Lord Dashkov," a guardian said from the door. "It is almost done. They will be dead-"

He trailed off upon spotting Rosemarie. Her eyes were wide with shock and fury.

"There was a reason we never got along, Guardian Alto." She sneered, dropping Robert and leveling the gun directing on him. "Maybe it was because you wanted my boyfriend dead?"

"You wouldn't dare, Hathaway," he snarled back. A shot rang through the room, and Alto dropped, eyes wide with shock. His breath was long drawn out rattles. Rosemarie cocked the gun again, this time pointing it at Robert.

She fired, the bullet hitting him the head. Dead immediately. She turned to me. My eyes were wide as I stared her down.

"Three victims, three murders." She said, her finger on the trigger. "Goodbye, Victor."

She fired the bullet, hitting me in the stomach. I gasped and fell to my knees.

"You were wrong," I gasped out, chocking on my own laughter. "Four victims, three murders."

I looked up at her, feeling joy at the disbelief in her eyes. She gasped, chocking on the now limited air supply. My world went black.

RPOV

I dropped the gun, my hands clutching at my throat for air that wasn't there. It was like trying to breathe in carbon monoxide, impossible.

A women enter the room.

"Dad?" She feel to her knees by Victor's side. "No! Dad! Wake up! You have to wake up!"

Tears were running down her face, her body shaking with sobs.

I knew that voice, I knew her. The lack of air was getting to my brain. I would be dead in seconds.

I slowly picked up my gun, and aimed it at her. She looked up, my suspicions true.

"You! You bitch!" She screamed. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Not if I kill you first," I choked out, my finger on the trigger. I squeezed my eyes and pulled the trigger, not wanting to see it. I turned back, the shock of seeing Alberta lying on the floor, dead, getting to me.

The air still wasn't there, I collapsed to my knees. My vision kept shutting in and out. I saw Mason and Andre and Lissa's parents, their arms outstretched to me.

"Come, Rose," Mason whispered. "You belong with us."

He held his arm out to me. I reached out and grabbed it. And then I saw nothing.

***hai.. Rose can't seem to kept herself out of death situations, can she? Hmm.. We're going to have to work on that. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, next one will be up as soon as 5+ reviews come in. While you're waiting, go check out "What had happened was" thanks!***


	21. Chapter 21

**for those who were confused, Robert managed to do a spell (perhaps with a witch's help) to kill off Rose, Dimitri, Lissa, and Adrian, sealed with the lives of four other people. (Victor, Robert, Stan, and perhaps Alberta). Thanks to Dimka's chick, Rose (guest), Twilight407501, cupcakesdofart, twilightsmomma for reviewing last chapter!**

DPOV

I gasped, jerking awake. I felt groggy as if waking from a trance. Next to me, Lissa and Adrian were doing the same.

"What happened?" Lissa groaned. She rubbed her head. Adrian looked dazed. I was sure I had the same look on my face.

"Rose," I gasped, jumping up. The machine went off and I brushed past all the people crowding the room.

"Where's Rosemarie Hathaway?" I demanded. The nurse answered me hurriedly and I ran to her room. I froze when I saw her room. There were five figures collapsed on the ground, blood everywhere.

"Roza," I cried. I flipped the figures over, ice cold shock running through me. Victor, Robert, Stan and... Alberta.

I dropped to my knees besides the last figure. I flipped her over, stroking her cheek. There was barely a pulse.

"Dimitri," Alberta choked out. I turned towards her. She was barely alive, her shot to low in her stomach to kill her immediately.

"You were helping Victor this entire time?" I croaked out.

"He's my father," she whispered. "I had too."

"Just like I have to do this." I said, picking up the fallen gun. I pulled the trigger, her eyes widening as the life faded away. Roza gasped and coughed.

"Roza," I said, picking her up. "Oh, Roza."

I breathed in her scent, closing my eyes.

"Dimitri," she whispered. "Is that really you?"

I laughed, tears mixing in. "Yes Roza. Its really me."

Adrian came running in, Sydney and Lissa behind him. "Nurse!" He screamed. A nurse and a doctor came running in, immediately taking her from my arms and hooking her up to numerous machines.

Lissa and Sydney were sobbing behind me, Lissa for Rose, Sydney for Adrian.

"Everything's going to be fine." The nurse told us. She ushered us out of the room. "We must clean."

It was then that the others saw the room. Sydney fell to her knees gagging. Lissa turned away and pressed herself into Christian's arms.

Adrian stared at the floor for a little longer before turning and following me out of the room.

"Robert couldn't have done that alone. He had to have help. It was a binding spell," Adrian said as he pasted me. "It linked each if them to us-"

"Adrian," Sydney called launching herself at him. He held her tight, whispering something in her ear. She pulled back, shock on her face.

"You want me to do what?" She screeched.

He explained it again and a smaller voice and she shook her head. He practically had to get on his knees and beg for her to finally agree.

She walked back into the wall and kneeled by Victor's side. She placed both hands on his back and closed her eyes. She started mouthing words as the nurse stared at her like she was insane.

Shaking, she stood up and walked back out to Adrian. Not looking him in the eye, she murmured something before pishing past him. I followed down the hallway, positive that something was up.

SPOV

That was close. To close. I pulled out my phone and scrolled trying to find who I was looking for.

Pushing the call button, I held my phone up to my ear, waiting for the other person to answer.

"Its done. They're dead," I said, glancing over my shoulder. If somebody found out..

I listened to the response on the other line before hanging up.

"Going somewhere?" I whipped around, staring at Dimitri. Adrian was close behind him and by the look on their faces, it was obvious that they heard the conversation.

"Adrian-"

"No! Don't you dare!" He screamed. Tears were quickly forming in my eyes. "What the hell his wrong with you?"

"Adrian, please. Let me explain," I said, tears forming in my own eyes.

"I don't want to hear your explanations because nothing you could say would make up for the fact that you were in on the plan to KILL Rose, Dimitri, Lissa and me," Adrian said, tears running freely down his cheeks now.

"Adrian," I said. "Its not what it-"

"Its never what it looks like is it?" He screamed at me. I took a step back as he came closer. His fury was leading way for spirit to take control of him. "I should have known."

Giving me one last look of disgust, he turned and walked away. Dimitri stared down at me as I slid to the floor.

"You really were the witch that helped them try to kill us?" It was posed as a question but I knew he was just trying to see if I would deny it.

When I said nothing, his glare intensified. "Adrian who gave up so much to be with you. Rose who supported you even when she knew it was wrong. Me and Lissa who accepted the fact that Adrian loved you, because you can't control who you love. And its obvious now that you never loved him."

His voice was a snarl. "Consider yourself lucky that I'm not going to kill you right now. That is Rose and Adrian's decision."

He turned away, storming back out to where the others were. I pocked myself up off the floor just as Rose approached me.

I turned away from her, my fingers fumbling at the latch for the window.

"Why?" She asked softly.

I stared at her. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you. Adrian wouldn't even let me explain."

"What is there to explain?" She snarled.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," I whispered. She opened her mouth to say something and I cut her off. "No! I'm talking now. I was trying to protect you. If I knew their plan, I could help. I would be able to save you."

"You failed," Rose whispered. Holding up the gun, she added, "And I don't believe you."

She fired at the same time I threw myself out the window. And then I was falling. I hit the ground hard and everything went black.

***so.. Do you believe that Sydney's telling the truth or do you think she was lying? Leave thoughts, comments etc in the reviews! Review review review my pretties**


	22. Chapter 22

***good and bad news.. Bad news: I have come down with some kind of sickness again. Good news: I won't have school tomorrow because of it and will be able to update more if I get the reviews. The current record for updates in a single day stands at three. Can we get to four tomorrow? Review review review!**

RPOV

I stared in horror as Sydney threw herself out the window. Her expression just before she jumped was branded in my head.

I ran down the hall and down the stairs, running out the front door. I could hear Adrian and Dimitri running behind me.

I ran out the door and kneeled next to Sydney. I frantically felt for a pulse, hoping to find one even if she did betray us.

She gasped, sitting up. She saw us and frantically scrambled backward.

"What do you want?" She croaked out, watching us warily.

Lissa kneeled beside her. "Why did you do it?"

Lissa's face scrunched up in concentration and Sydney stared at in confusion.

"I did it to protect the people I love," she whispered. "If I knew their plan I could get closer to them, make them trust me and then I could mess up the spell."

"Then how did the spell work?" Adrian demanded.

"There had to be another witch helping them. I didn't cast that spell, I cast a protective spell over you. Dimitri, you really did die but my spell allowed you to come back with out being shadow kissed," Sydney whispered. Lissa turned to us. She telling the truth.

"How do you know that?" Dimitri's voice was low.

"Her aura. Its obvious that she's telling the truth," Lissa said, nudging Adrian to take a look. He concentrated, nearly falling backwards in surprise.

"Syd, I'm so sorry I didn't let you explain," Adrian said, staring at her agonizingly.

She leaned back, away from him, still upset. "That's nice."

Adrian leaned back, disappointment and anger in his eyes. Anger at himself. I could practically see the anger rolling off him.

He stood up and walked away, head down, self hate waves rolling off him. I grasped Dimitri's hand as Lissa healed Sydney, an option that wouldn't have even been considerable before dating Adrian.

And just like that an idea came to me.

Adrian POV

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why didn't I let her explain? I probably just lost the love of my life forever.

"Adrian!" Rose called after me. I turned around, unable to look her in the eye.

"Hey," she murmured, putting her hand under my chin to force me to look her in the eye. "She will take you back. Dimitri's talking to her right now. Any of us would have done the same in your position. If it was me, Dimitri would have done the same. You were upset, and were thinking rationally."

"But I should have been," I moped. I was berating myself harder than I normally did. "How do I expect her to take me back when I wouldn't if I was in her situation?"

"You forgot," Rose whispered. "Sydney's much nicer and much more level headed than all of us put together. Its going to work out. You guys are like me and Dimitri. You won't be able to stay away from each other."

I let a little seed of hope plant its self in me. Just a tiny one. I knew Dimitri was talking to Sydney and if anybody, he would be the one to get through to her.

Now I just had to wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And finally, I saw her at the end of the hallway. She looked severely conflicted. As if she didn't know what to do. She looked up and her eye met mine. Her amber colored eyes that I first fell in love with. Amber eyes that held disappointment. Eyes that held hurt. That held love in the recesses.

I closed my eyes wanting what was going to happen next to hurry up. To say I was surprised was an huge understatement.

**i know! Short chapter, my apologies.. So... Do you think Syd's going to forgive Adrian? Leave thoughts in the reviews guys! Thanks! Don't forget to review for updates tonight and tomorrow!**


	23. Chapter 23

***thanks for reviews from last chap. Hope you enjoy this one!***

Adrian POV

I gasped as he body hit mine. I could feel every part of her body and my arms wrapped around her automatically. I wasn't ever going to let her go.

RPOV

"How did you convince Sydney?" I whispered to her as they embraced.

"I told her the same thing you probably told Adrian. That anybody in his position would have done the same. It was simple. She was easy to talk to," he whispered back.

"Dimka! Roza!" A very familiar voice called. Vika appeared around the corner, the rest of the Belikov family in tow.

"Vika," Dimitri murmured, embracing his younger sister. As they caught up so more and chattered in Russian, I made my way to where Sydney and Adrian were looking on.

"Syd?" I whispered. "Can I talk to you?"

She nodded stiffly. "I'm sorry. I should have believed you and should have never shot at you. You wouldn't have done that in my position, you would've believed me."

Her hug caught me off guard. "I would have done the same actually. If I thought that I was protecting myself and the ones I love. I understand."

I smiled at her, glad that things were finally going to go back to normal.

"Roza! You have to come with us!" Vika called from across the hospital.

"Where?" I asked as I made my way over to her. Sydney and Lissa were following, Adrian and Christian going off with Dimitri.

"Well, since you'll be getting married in Russia, its only fit to have a Russian dress," Sonja explained.

"But I don't want to get married. Not yet. Why waste the money if it might not fit when I do get married?" I asked, confused. Vika smiled at me and shook her head.

"Oh, I'm sure it'll fit at the time of your wedding," she said grinning. I followed them out of the hospital, glad to finally be rid of the horrid place.

We stopped in front of what I assumed was the store. Walking inside, surrounded by tons and tons of wedding dresses made me feel like a little girl.

I stopped in front of one, knowing immediately that it was the one. It was a tight corset top, with off the shoulder lacy long sleeves attached. It poofed out ever so slightly and fell in waves to the floor. I found my size and took it to the dressing room.

I slid into it easy, having Lissa zip me up. When I looked in the mirror, my breath escaped my body. It fit me perfectly, the bodice highlighting my curves and the creamy silk of it bringing out the darkness of my skin and hair. I loved it.

I stepped out and if their cry of joy was any indication, I would say they loved it.

"That dress.. Looks amazing!" Vika squealed. She clapped her hands excitedly. I grinned, stepping back into the dressing room to change back as the other others helped Lissa and Sydney search for bridesmaids dresses. As I was paying for the dress, Liss and Syd

walked out in matching amethyst dresses that were tight, halter and corset like up top and the flowed out until about mid calf. They both looked stupendous in them.

I didn't realize how much time we had spent there until we saw the sun beginning to set. We walked home, our purchases in boxes. When we got back to the house, they rushed me upstairs, blocking all the windows from view.

They worked quickly on my hair, pulling it back into an elaborate French braid. Lissa applied a light dusting of make up, going more for the natural look. Then they made me put the dress on. By that point, Lissa and Adrian were all ready in their dresses.

"What's going on?" I questioned.

"Mama wants to see how you will look on your wedding day. So we made you up to show her." Karolina explained as Lissa and Sydney rushed out of the room. Sonja thrust a bouquet in my hands and told me to go out the back.

I walked to the door and pulled them open, nearly dropping my flowers.

The backyard wasnt that full, but there were more than normal. But what really caught my eye was Dimitri standing in a tux at the end if an aisle. I could see Adrian and Christian and Sydney and Lissa standing down there as well.

My wedding wasn't happening in two or three years. It was happening now.

I don't know how, but I managed to walk down that aisle. The ceremony flew by faster than I realized.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the pastor said in English before repeating it in Russian.

Dimitri grinned at me and gently cupped my face. He pressed his lips to mine softly in the best kiss of my life. He pulled away too soon, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Introducing Mr. and Mrs. Dimitri Belikov," the pastor said. We walked back towards the house as people congratulated us. As we talked to the others, I looked down at our intertwined hands and knew that we could handle anything that life threw at us.

And glancing around at my friends, I realized they could too. It was going to be a great life.

***hai... Did you like this chap? Should I continue or just leave it off here? Let me know please! Review review review!***


	24. Chapter 24

Dimitri POV

Watching Roza walk down the makeshift aisle was one of the best moments of my life. Her gown was lovely, fitting her body perfecting.

She was perfect.

The ceremony flew by and soon I was kissing her as Mrs. Belikov.

She wrapped her arms around me, grinning up at me. "I love you."

"I'll always love you Roza," I whispered back as we walking into the house. All night long, people came up to us, congratulating us. I was the happiest I've been in forever.

But now was time for one of the best parts. Our honeymoon.

"Roza, change," I nudged her. "We have a plane to catch."

"But the others and the Academy," she murmured.

"Its going to be fine. The others will take care of Kirova. We have a honeymoon date planned."

I nearly had to drag her to the airport after packing and leaving the others. We boarded the plane, taking seats next to each other. Our hands stayed intertwined the entire flight.

"Where are we going, Comrade?" she whispered.

"Its a surprise, Roza," I whispered back. "But I think you're going to like it."

She nodded and fell asleep against my arm. I covered her with my duster and watched her sleep.

Hours later we were both jolted awake by a flight attendant asking us to fasten our seatbelts.

"Welcome to Mitchell, South Dakota," a voice over the intercom said. "Home of the-"

"The Corn Palace!?" Roza grinned at me. I nodded and she laughed.

By the time the plane landed and we found our luggage, the sun was rising and we were exhausted.

We made it to our hotel and checked in with the clerk at the front desk. As we made our way up to our room, Roza pushed me against the wall outside of our door. All of our exhaustion was forgotten and her lips pressed against my skin.

Somehow, we managed to get into the door and shut it behind us. I groaned as she pinned me, our bags smacking the floor with a thump.

We wasted no time and looking around the place or finding the bedroom. Within seconds she had me pinned once more, this time on the kitchen floor.

She straddled me, rotating her hip slowly against mine. I bucked upwards and groaned as her lips claimed my neck. My arms wound around my Roza's waist, and flipped us over.

She giggled and slowly started to unbutton my shirt. She pushed it off my shoulders lightly and it fell softly to the floor. I yanked at her dress, pooping some of the buttons on it.

"Dimitri!" She gasped as I yanked her bra away and pulled her nipple into my mouth. I needed her and I needed her now.

Raising into a sitting position, I pulled her onto my lap and pushed her dress off. Her hair was all over, fallen out of its bun. She threw her head back, letting out another moan as I continued to suck her nipples.

Sliding off me, she undid my belt and pulled my slacks and boxers down. She licked her lips and leaned down, taking the very tip in her mouth.

That action alone had me almost ready to lose it. As she took my further and further in, I could feel my control slipping through my fingers as a fast rate. My hands tightened in her hair as she bobbed some more. With a finak groan, I exploded in her mouth.

Moaning, she swallowed. And then I was on top again, yanking down her thong, and positioning myself at her entrance.

Without warning, I plunged inside her, making her scream out.

"Dimitri!" She cried. "Fuck!"

"Roza," I moaned as my pace got harder and faster. Her nails were digging in to my back, the pain spurring me to go harder.

She accept it, thrusting her hips up to meet each and every thrust of my own.

I felt her walls clench around around my and groaned as the pleasure tripled. She was practically mush beneath me.

"Dimitri!" She screamed, finely letting herself go. I wasn't far behind, screaming her name.

I pulled out and wrapped her sweaty body in my. She looked up st my with a sly gaze.

"Round two?" I was on top before the words even left her mouth.

Needless to say neither of us got much sleep that night.

***your wish is my comand, if you wish me to do more chapters, review with a few ideas that I could throw in, if you don't, well thank you for reading it.***


	25. Chapter 25

**more lemony honeymoon scenes coming right up!**

I woke up in Dimitri's arms and sighed. I snuggled closer to him, turning away from the sun.

"Good morning, Roza," he whispered, pressing a kiss on the top of head. "Or should I say Mrs. Belikova?"

I grinned and looked up at him. Pieces of his hair had fallen from his ponytail and were framing his face. His eyes were wide with love and lust. I didn't realize why the latter was there until I felt it.

I carefully brushed against him and he groaned, his eyes fluttering closed.

I flipped us so I was on top and straddling him. I ground my hips against his and his hands shot out, latching on to my hips. He picked me and slammed me down on top of him. We both groaned at the sudden intrusion, pleasure coursing through us.

He thrust upward at the same I slammed back down on him. With a growl, he flipped us over and pinned my hands above my head.

Then he started to thrust into me again, alternating between slow and fast, gentle and rough. I groaned as he brushed my clit.

"Dimitri!" I screamed as I plunged inside of me hitting my g-spot. I struggled against him, needing to get my hands on his body. Finally he released my hands and they flew to his shoulder, my nails digging into the skin there. He winced at the initial pain, but soon, the pain fueled his need for pleasure.

His lips claimed mine as he continued to thrust inside of me. The moans were leaving my mouth more frequently, as he got harder and harder.

My walls started to clench around him, and his groaning got even louder.

"Roza," he growled, pulling all the way out and slamming back into me. I screamed out as my orgasm rushed through my body. A few seconds later, I felt him cum in me.

He flipped us over so I was on top. I laid on his chest, catching my breath as his fingers traced patterns on my skin.

''Comrade, that was amazing," I moaned.

"Roza," he growled, shifting. "Don't do that."

I grinned and let out another moan. I gasped as he flipped us and shoved his fully erect member into me.

Immediately, I felt the orgasm building up. My nail dug in even hard as he pounded into me relentlessly. I felt the pleasure building up and judging by all the curse words he was shouting in Russian, he was trying his hardest to hold it off.

I removed my hands from his back, not wanting to hurt him and grabbed hold of the wooden headboard instead.

"Roza!" He groaned as his control started to slip.

A few more thrusts later and he had me groaning his name as stars exploded behind my closed eyes.

Less than three seconds later, Dimitri stiffened and screamed my name, as he released.

He nuzzled my neck and placed light kisses there. "Round three?"

Hours later, we finally managed to pull ourselves out of bed. Dimitri was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, wearing nothing but his black boxers. I walked in and his eyes widened as he took in my attire.

"You're going to be the death of me, Roza," he growled. He hoisted me up onto the counter where my legs tightened around him and his arm rested on my hips. I wound my arms around his neck and threw my head back, giving him better access to my neck as he started to trail kisses there.

"I love you, Roza," he moaned. I giggled.

"Dimitri!" I cried, as a burning smell reached my nose. "The eggs!"

Grumbling and groaning, he untangled himself, flipped off the burner and slid the pan off the hot surface. Then he reclaimed his place in my arms and between my legs.

Hours later, we ended up on the couch, dinner plates on the floor in front of us. Some stupid cartoon was on as we slowly started to drift asleep.

A shrill shrieking filled the condo and Dimitri jumped, causing me to fall of the couch. Picking myself up off the floor, I stumbled towards the kitchen, grabbing for my phone.

"What?" I growled.

"Little Dhampir," Adrian said, chuckling. The grin was evident in his tone. "While I hate to interrupt what I'm sure is a very sex filled honeymoon, I really think you guys should get back to the Academy."

"But we haven't seen the Corn Palace yet!" I whined, knowing that I sounded like a child, but I couldn't help it.

"You're in South Dakota?" Adrian questioned, sounding amused.

"Yes," I responded hotly. "And I'm definitely not ready to go back to the hell hole that is St. Vlad's."

"Rose," his voice was serious again. "You have to graduate and vet your tattoos. And take care of Kirova."

"I thought you guys were taking care of her," I said.

"She's proving to be quite a problem," he said back, groaning slightly.

I hesitated. Dimitri walked around the corner, mouth open to make a remark. It snapped closed the minute he saw my expression.

"Fine," I groaned. Adrian gave simple instructions for the drive home and hung up.

"What's wrong, Roza?" Dimitri murmured, running his finger through my hair.

Shaking my head, I leaned up on my tip toes and pressed my lips against his.

"It doesn't matter right now," I whispered as I kissed down his throat, pulling his shirt over his head. "Take my mind off it."

He needed no further persuading. Picking me up, he carried me to the bedroom and definitely took my mind off it.

***did you like it? What do you think is going to happen with Kirova? Review review review!***


	26. Chapter 26

**thanks to twilightsmomma, Dimka's chick, and Twilight407501 for reviewing. I really really really appreciate it! **

Rose POV

On the drive home, Dimitri definitely managed to keep my mind off what we were going to face when we got back. While driving. How, I have no clue, but he did an excellent job.

The thirteen hour drive flee by a d soon, sadly, we were pulling up to the Academy gate. Its a weird feeling to know that the last time I was here, I had thought my boyfriend was dead and now coming back, married to the aforementioned boyfriend.

"Welcome home, Roza," Dimitri gripped my hand as he pulled through the gate.

I scoffed. "This place will never be my home again."

Dimitri parked the car and we walked hand and hand to my old dorm room. Inside, we found Lissa, Christian, Sydney and Adrian all waiting.

"What's the problem?" I snapped. "What's so big that you had to interrupt my honeymoon?"

"Somebody needs a Pamprin," Christian mumbled. In seconds, I had him pinned to the floor.

"Maybe somebody needs to stop pissing me off," I shot back. Dimitri pulled me off him effortlessly.

He kept his grip on my tight, his arms wound around my waist to prevent me from jumping anybody else.

"Thirteen hours in a car," he reminded them. "Let her rest. We can talk tomorrow."

There were more mumbling and grumbling as they walked out the door. His gripped tightened on me as I tensed. After they left, Dimitri ordered me to bed.

"For sleep or SLEEP," I purred at him.

"Roza..."

"Nah nah, Comrade." I pushed him down on the bed. "Its MY turn to tease YOU."

And I did just that. I brought him to the edge countless times and pulled back just before he could cum, just the way he did to me in the car. Finally, I let him cum and he then took the opportunity to fuck me. Not make love to me. Fuck me.

Afterwards, I pulled myself closer to him, needing the physical contact, needing to feel his warmth, and smell his aftershave.

"I love you," I whispered, my eyes drooping.

"I love you too, Roza," he whispered back. "Now, sleep."

And with that, I closed my eyes.

Adrian POV

Did you notice anything different about Rose?" I pulled Lissa back as the others walked ahead.

"Her aura was brighter," she admitted. "But that's normal around Dimitri."

"But when she pinned Christian, her face was angry but her aura still shined bright and there wasn't anger or red."

Lissa stopped. "She was probably just joking around with him. She could've been faking it." She patted my arm sympatheticly. "Plus, you're just starting the pills. They're messing with your magic. Its okay."

She walked ahead, faster to catch with Christian as Sydney lagged back.

"What's wrong?" She asked, worry flashing across her features. "Are you having side effects?"

I grinned down at her, not wanting her to know how messed up I was. I barely had enough magic to see Rose's aura and it had only been a few days. The deal stated that as long as I stayed on mood controlling, spirit numbing medicine, she would cut back on caffeine and actually eat food. I tried to hide my feelings from Syd, but like always, she figured it out.

"Hey," she said, grabbing my hand. "Everything's going to be okay. The center will hold."

I pulled her into my arms, making her stumble slightly. "I love you, Sage," I whispered, breathing in the scent of her strawberry shampoo.

"I love you too, Adrian," she whispered back.

Everything was going to be fine. There was nothing wrong. The meds were just messing with my head. Every was fine.

Dimitri POV

"Everything is not fine!" Roza screamed at me. Her face was contorted with fury.

**flashback**

When I woke from our nap, she wasn't in the bed next to me. The bathroom light was on and I could swear that I heard her sobbing.

"Roza?" I asked, knocking softly on the door. "Are you okay?"

The door swung open to reveal Rose with her makeup smeared, her hair a tangled mess and her eyes bloodshot from crying.

"Do it look like everything's okay?" She demanded.

"Oh, Roza," I moved forward to wrap her in my embrace and she pushed- no, shoved- me away. My eyes went wide.

"Don't," she snarled at me.

"Rose?" I questioned as she pushed past me. "What's going on?"

She snorted and mumbled something under breath. Something that sounded suspiciously like "like you care."

"Don't snort," I chastised teasingly, trying to lighten the tense mood. "Its not attractive."

Her eyes went wide as the words left my mouth. Her mouth formed an angry o.

"Oh? So now I'm not attractive?" She demanded, before bursting into tears. This time she let me pull her into my arms.

"Roza, Roza," I told her. "I didn't me that you weren't attractive. You are beautiful. So beautiful that it hurts."

"Really?"

"Of course." I grinned down at my beautiful wife, still struck silent by how beautiful and amazing she was. "Everything's going to be fine."

She flew out of my arms and the anger was back.

**flashback over**

"Everything is not fine!" She screamed at me.

"Rose, what the hell is going on?" I demanded. "One minute you're happy and the next your pissed off at me or the world and the next you're in tears. What the hell?"

Regret for shouting back at her filled me as soon as the word left my mouth.

"What's going on?" She asked, unfazed by my comment. "That is an excellent question."

"Rose, just tell me what going on," I said wearily, rubbing my eyes. I ran my hand through my hair, pulling the rest of it out of its ponytail.

"What makes you think I know?" She snapped. "This has never really happened to me before. I'm fucking tired and hungry and my mood is out of fucking control."

She sat in the bed, her head in her hands. "Dimitri, I'm lost. I don't know what the hell to do. I can't control my mood, I can't do anything."

"Roza," I said, kneeling in front of her. "You aren't invincible. Even the greatest heroes have a period of darkness."

"But I thought that was with Victor!" I flinched, but stayed where I was. "I'm used to mood swings but none like this! What's wrong with me?"

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, Roza. You are perfectly normal." I looked up at her and she looked away. I knew that look. I got a weird feeling in my stomach as I continued to star at her.

"Roza." I said, warily. "What are you hiding from me?"

**Hope you all enjoyed this installment. So what do you think she's hiding? Why is Rose acting this way? Leave thoughts in the reviews please! Thanks to my readers for sticking with me for this story!**


End file.
